Mein Geheimnis
by Circonstance
Summary: Harry n'est pas le survivant, mais son frère jumeau si. Les deux garçons s'aiment beaucoup, mais peut être pas assez pour que Harry révèle son secret. Fanfiction en Pause.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une Fan fiction Harry Potter ! C'est un HPLV, donc les homophobes, passez votre chemin. Pour ceux qui supportent, il n'y aura aucun Lemon. Probablement des scènes sanglantes mais je n'écris pas de Lemon. Donc pervers, je suis désolée :)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas. L'idée du frère jumeau du survivant non plus, vu le nombre de fanfictions qui existent dessus.

Résumé : Harry Potter est le frère cadet et jumeau du survivant. Suivez ses aventures à Poudlard.

Rating : T

Couple : HPLV, et autre ?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter avait presque onze ans la première fois qu'il se rendit à Poudlard. Il avait été impressionné par la grandeur majestueuse du château qui allait l'abriter pour les deux semaines à venir. En fait, il n'allait pas protéger uniquement Harry, mais plutôt toute sa petite famille. Sa mère était une femme charmante, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et dont les yeux verts possédaient un éclat spécial. Malheureusement, Harry ne le possédait pas. Quiconque le regardait de près, et le comparait avec Lily Potter voyait immédiatement la différence. Les yeux du jeune garçon étaient d'un vert sombre, se rapprochant plus, de la couleur de ceux de sa grand-mère paternelle. Un vert Serpentard que tous les Potter exécraient. En fait, tout en lui clamait qu'il était un Potter. Les cheveux noirs hirsutes, le visage ovale, les yeux sombres. Pourtant, il aurait préféré de loin ressembler à sa mère. Son père ne s'occupait que de son frère jumeau, Brendan, un garçon joueur et amusant, tout le contraire de son petit frère. Harry était calme et timide, toujours derrière son ainé qui le protégeait du monde extérieur. Il était étrange de voir qu'à cet âge là, les deux garçons étaient déjà soudés, et avaient une vision plutôt adulte du monde. Surtout Brendan, qui avec son statut de garçon-qui-à-survécu devait faire face aux horreurs qu'apporte la célébrité et la reconnaissance des adultes. Il avait dû faire face à la réalité beaucoup plus rapidement que son petit frère qui restait un doux rêveur renfermé sur lui-même . Même s'il savait que Harry était particulièrement mature, il restait trop fragile. Brendan était un peu idiot mais, absolument pas dupe.<p>

Après avoir vu l'heure. Harry se leva de son siège dans la bibliothèque sous le regard étonné de Lily qui posa d'un geste rapide le livre qu'elle lisait. Il se gratta la tête, gêné de stopper sa mère dans sa palpitante lecture, et demanda doucement de sa voix enfantine :

- Maman, je peux aller jouer avec Brendan et Papa dans le parc ? Je n'ai plus envie de lire.

Lily eu un grand sourire, heureuse que son plus jeune fils décide de sortir un peu. Harry ne sortait pas souvent jouer, préférait faire comme sa mère, c'est-à-dire lire pendant des heures. Même si bien sûr, contrairement à elle, il restait tout de même plutôt bas dans ses lectures. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il avait étudié la théorie en potion, ne dépassant pas la troisième année. Ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire, mais Lily en était fière. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que pour son fils ce n'était que des révisions. Le soir enfouis sous des couvertures loin du regard de sa famille, il étudiait des livres beaucoup plus compliqués. On aurait pu facilement dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Harry dissimulait beaucoup de choses à ses proches. Tout comme son amoureux dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Après tout, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Et il avait peur des réactions.

- Évidemment mon chéri. Je vais rester à la bibliothèque un peu plus longtemps. Tu saurais t'y rendre sans encombre ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais prudent.

Harry se faufila prestement hors du château. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de retrouver son père dehors. James était une personne que Harry exécrait. Toujours à s'occuper de Brendan et à l'ignorer ! Toujours à se moquer de lui. À faire fit de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il apprenait des blagues à Brendan, il fallait toujours qu'il les essaye sur le cadet. Bien entendu, le grand-frère de Harry faisait de son mieux pour l'épargner, mais l'arrogant James Potter insistait trop. Et en fin de compte, il ne pouvait que se plier aux idées loufoques de son père. Tout comme Harry était le chouchou de sa mère, Brendan avait son père comme modèle d'autorité.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retrouva rapidement à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il devait le rejoindre au fond de la forêt, à la limite des barrières, près lac dont bien heureusement, il connaissait la position. Il lui avait fait une petite carte pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin sans embrouille, en évitant les centaures. Et Harry ne craignait pas les créatures dangereuses qui peuplaient cet endroit. Il lui avait donné une potion qui le protégerait pendant trois heures. Une potion très rare selon un livre que Harry avait lu, mais il lui faisait confiance. Après tout, même s'il était encore jeune, il était très amoureux.

D'un pas hâtif, il arriva rapidement à l'endroit tant désiré. Tom l'attendait déjà, avec Nagini à ses pieds. Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira alors d'un grand sourire et il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dans les bras quand soudain il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- Tu ne peux pas passer, tu alerterais tout le château de sa position. C'est la limite entre la barrière et le monde extérieur. Sinon, bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Tom ! Et Nagini !

Nagini s'avança vers lui, pour s'enrouler autour de son corps en sifflant joyeusement. Les animaux pouvaient passer sans peine les barrières, au contraire des sorciers noirs tels que Tom.

_- Mon petit homme-serpent, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu... Je me sentais seule sans toi, mon maitre est très occupé en ce moment..._

- Nagini, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, siffla Voldemort, je dois tout préparer de manière à ce que mon retour reste un secret. Il se retourna vers Harry qui caressait les écailles du serpent en souriant. Puis reprit : J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui devrait réussir à faire tourner en bourrique Dumbedore. Mais avant ça, j'ai une mission pour toi,. Accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria le garçon en levant les yeux vers le seigneur des Ténèbres. Pouvoir rendre fier Tom était une des choses qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde.

- Un de mes mangemort se trouvera dans Poudlard l'année qui arrive, et je sais que tu y seras toi aussi, avec ton jumeau. Je voudrais juste que tu l'aides à déjouer les plans de mon serviteur. Après tout, si le survivant empêche le grand méchant Voldemort de revivre, alors ils ne feront plus attention à nos préparatifs. Car ce ne pourra pas être l'oeuvre de Voldemort. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit médaillon en argent, avec un serpent gravé au centre. Harry le trouva tout de suite magnifique et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand Nagini lui donna, faisant fit de la barrière magique. Un cadeau de Voldemort !

- Ceci nous permettra de discuter peut importe l'endroit. Comme de la télépathie, tu connais ?

- Oui. C'est le fait de parler avec une autre personne mentalement, sans que les autres n'entendent. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est bien. N'oublie pas de rester silencieux sur notre rencontre et ce collier. Tu devras faire attention à ce que personne d'autre que toi ne le touche. Sinon, la personne qui l'auras touché entendras toutes nos prochaines conversations. Si tu as des questions au court de l'année, touche le et pense à moi très fort.

_- Ce médaillon est très précieux petit, ne le perds pas, il te permettra aussi de protéger ton esprit de Dumbeldore._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis son enfance, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour contacter Voldemort était de trouver Nagini, qui venait une fois toutes les deux semaines dans la forêt derrière le manoir des Potter. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il avait rencontré le mage noir. Il avait faillit se faire engloutir par ce serpent après s'être enfui de chez lui. S'il n'avait pas parlé Fourchelangue ce jour-là, il serait sans aucun doute mort dans l'estomac du reptile. Loin de sa famille, sans que personne ne puisse le sauver. Nagini avait été très étonnée de rencontrer un autre parleur, et était partie en lui disant de revenir le lendemain à la même heure. Harry avait été totalement déboussolé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le serpent qui essayait de le manger voulait maintenant qu'il revienne le jour d'après ? Si Harry en avait parlé avec ses parents, ils lui auraient dit de ne plus s'approcher de cet endroit, de rester en sécurité. Mais il ne leur en avait pas parlé. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin son propre secret. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui revêt de devenir unique, et avoir un secret était quelque chose d'incroyable pour lui qui parlait de tout à sa mère.

Et le lendemain, il avait rencontré Voldemort. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Harry avait de suite été éblouis pas sa prestance, son calme, son intelligence. Bien sûr, il avait compris rapidement qu'il faisait face à la personne que Brendan avait anéantis à l'âge d'un an, mais il n'avait pas eu peur. Par contre, au début il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Voldemort était vivant. Au bout de plusieurs petits rendez-vous, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris des mesures pour ne pas disparaitre, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire lesquelles. Ce jour-là, Harry avait compris que du haut de ses neufs ans, il était amoureux du seigneur des Ténèbres. Un amour d'enfance sans aucun doute.

Harry n'avait pas peur en la présence du seigneur noir. C'est pour cela que, âgé de dix ans, il n'hésita pas une seconde pour lui avouer ses sentiments d'enfant. Voldemort avait été très étonné. Le gosse des Potter, le frère du survivant était véritablement pour lui. Un jeune garçon, normalement héritier de Gryffondor, parlait le fourchelangue, était étonnamment intelligent et logique pour son âge, et surtout n'avait pas peur de lui au point de tomber amoureux. Un chance qui ne se représenterait pas. Arracher son frère à son ennemi était quelque chose de jouissif. Alors, pour le bien des plans qu'ils venait de prendre place dans son esprit, il l'embrassa. Juste, un petit baiser d'enfant, pour garder le garçon dans son camps.

Jouer avec les sentiments d'un jeune garçon était affreux, mais il s'en fichait. Un futur mangemort puissant, un futur Serpentard qui guiderait tous les autres dans son camp. Et peut-être un futur époux dans une dizaine d'années ? De la chair fraiche était toujours mieux que cette folle de Bellatrix, qui de toute façon pourrissait en prison comme la plupart de ses mangemorts, croyant qu'il était mort. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait mourir...! Il n'avait pas l'intention de les libérer pour le moment. Cinq ans qu'il avait ressuscité avec l'aide de Nagini, la seule qui croyait encore en lui. Étonnant qu'un reptile soit plus digne de confiance qu'un humain, non ?

- Combien de temps resteras-tu as Poudlard ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Euh, il ne reste que trois jours. Ensuite, nous fêterons notre anniversaire au manoir Potter.

Si les Potter avaient décidé de se rendre à Poudlard pour y passer la fin du mois de juillet, c'était bien pour une raison toute simple : Leur manoir avait à moitié explosé pendant qu'ils étaient de sortie chez les Weasley. Voldemort lui expliqua que, étant donné que Nagini n'avait aucun mal à se faufiler dans la résidence pour voir Harry quand il ne pouvait pas sortir, il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser une « bombe » moldue pour faire sauter l'aile où la famille dormait pendant qu'ils étaient absents. À vrai dire, Voldemort avait franchement été dégouté de devoir utiliser la technologie moldue, mais étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait dû se résoudre à toucher ces immondes choses qui le répugnaient. Bref, le manoir Potter était en réparation et il fallait deux semaines environ pour que les réparateurs lancent tous les sorts nécessaires. Puisque mine de rien, restaurer un manoir qui avait plusieurs centaines d'années d'accumulation de magie, ce n'était pas des plus simples.

Mais la question que se posait Harry était : Pourquoi avoir voulu qu'il se rende à Poudlard en plein été ? Il n'hésita pas une seconde et demanda d'une voix timide les raisons de Tom.

- Et bien, depuis que tes parents ont installés de nouvelles protections autour de votre manoir, je ne peux plus m'en approcher. Il faudrait que je passe des heures à les défaire les unes après les autres et franchement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère encore te déplacer dans un endroit surveillé par ce vieux fou plutôt que de gâcher des heures à supprimer des protections qui une fois enlevées apprendrait à tes parents que quelqu'un de puissant peut rentrer chez eux. Après tout, s'ils le remarquent, il en rajouterait encore : ce serait de la magie et de l'énergie gâchée.

Il y eu un silence durant laquelle Harry admira Voldemort avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Nous devons y aller, le devoir m'appelle. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as un problème. Nagini.

_- Oui maitre... je ...viens..._

Quand Harry arriva au château, il retourna à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son père, et ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis son départ. Le soleil avait chuté dans le ciel, le colorant d'une teinte complètement Gryffondor. Horripilante selon Voldemort, mais Harry aimait bien les couleurs chaudes, tout comme les couleurs froides. Le orange du ciel lui rappelait les cheveux de Lily, et le vert de l'herbe ses yeux.

Il s'assit tranquillement dans une rangée loin de l'entrée, caché par des livres, et continua sa lecture sur la pratique des sortilèges de protection. Sans aucun doute, sa mère serait fière de lui en le voyant lire un tel ouvrage, non ?

- Harry ! Tu es là !

Harry sursauta et se fit enlacer tendrement par la furie rousse qui lui avait sauté brusquement dessus, alors qu'il avait quasiment finis sa lecture. Que se passait-il ?

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda timidement le garçon, avec un moue triste. Il n'aimait pas trop quand sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui. Et James le fusillait du regard derrière elle. Il se raidit.

- Nous te cherchons depuis près de deux heures mon chéri. Tu sais, il y a trois heures tu es allé rejoindre ton papa, mais il dit ne pas t'avoir vu. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps ?

- Je...je me suis perdu, murmura le garçon aux yeux vert en les baissant. J'ai erré dans les couloirs pendant un long moment, puis j'ai retrouvé la bibliothèque, alors je suis revenu, mais tu n'étais plus là, alors j'ai attendu en lisant...

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu connaissais le chemin, Harry ! Tu nous a inquiétés ton père et moi. Je ne suis pas fière de toi, si seulement tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas comment y aller, je t'aurais accompagné !

Brendan parla alors, faisant sursauter Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu, il devait probablement être caché derrière James. D'un coup, Harry se sentit rasséréné. Son frère allait l'aider.

- Maman, ne gronde pas Harry. Tu vois bien qu'il a eu sa dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ? Il est resté perdu dans Poudlard plus d'une heure, dans un château qui ne cesse de changer les pièces et les couloirs. Ce n'est pas étonnant, sans une carte il n'aurait pas pu trouver son chemin !

- C'est vrai... Désolé Harry, mais j'étais si inquiète.

- Je peux rester dans la bibliothèque encore une heure s'il te plait maman ? Je voudrais finir mon livre...

- D'accords mon chéri, mais ne bouge pas, nous viendrons te chercher.

Harry eu un grand sourire. Il ne se ferait pas crier dessus ce soir. Sa journée était véritablement parfaite. Il échangea un regard avec Brendan qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Moi je veux bien rester avec Harry. Lança le survivant. Lily lui caressa la tête en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il reste avec lui. James grogna.

- Mais, et notre partie de Quidditch ?

- Demain.

Les deux parents s'en allèrent alors, l'un grommelant et l'autre souriant. Alors qu'ils fermaient la porte, Harry seulement pu entendre James dire : Cet enfant nous parasite toutes nos vacances... Un problème ambulant.

Son coeur se brisa. Même s'il détestait James, son respect lui importait beaucoup. Se savoir comparé à un parasite lui fit très mal. Brendan qui n'avait rien entendu regarda son frère avec un air interrogateur. Puis il haussa les épaules. Harry était bizarre, il avait l'habitude. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il le protégeait. Parce-que le monde n'aimait pas les personnes différentes, et malheureusement Harry rentrait dans cette catégorie. Celle des personnes renfermées, qui exprimaient leurs sentiments par la pensée, et surtout qui ne parlait pas souvent de leurs problèmes. Brendan était sûr que Harry irait à Poufsouffle cette année. Pour lui, Harry était une personne loyale, juste et travailleuse. Même s'il avait beaucoup d'autres qualités, il était persuadé de la future maison de son frère. Jamais Harry ne le trahirait.

- Alors, dit-moi tout, qu'as-tu fais cette fois ? Railla Brendan en se retournant.

- Qui te dit que j'ai fais quelque chose d'autre que me perdre, monsieur le survivant ?

- La boue sous tes chaussures, abruti. Je suis étonné que Papa et Maman ne l'ai pas vu. Pourtant se sont de grands aurors. Dire qu'un enfant de onze ans est plus perspicace qu'eux...

Harry s'empourpra. Son frère était un peu idiot comme leur père, mais contrairement à lui absolument pas aveugle. Il avait tendance à oublier ce détail. Il répondit en murmurant dans l'oreille de son frère :

- Je me suis baladé dans la forêt interdite.

Brendan fronça les sourcils. Il grommela :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité ? On se serait bien amusés non ?

- Je... tu jouais avec Papa, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mentit Harry en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches. Vous aviez l'air de tellement vous amuser.

Ce fut le tour de Brendan de rougir, et il baissa les yeux. Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air, et Harry fut presque reconnaissant à Madame Pince quand celle ci arriva pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit.

- Si tu veux, on ira demain ? Après ta fameuse partie de Quidditch avec James bien entendu.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu appelles papa : James. O.K j'avoue, il n'est pas très sympa avec toi, mais c'est quand même notre père...

- Pas très sympa ? Il est abominable ! Il me traite comme un parasite, comme un moins que rien. Il se moque toujours de moi.

- Harry...

- Laisse tomber Brendan. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. Renifla pitoyablement Harry. Il était tout de même triste, et il avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était encore d'un enfant après tout, et parler des sujets qui lui faisaient mal était dur. Alors, les deux garçons changèrent de conversation. Brendan voyait bien que s'il continuait dans cette voix, il devrait s'occuper de son petit frère triste. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa jolie journée avec des questions qui ne servaient à rien.

Pendant l'heure qui suivie, Harry expliqua le programme en potion à son frère. Parce-que le professeur Rogue était impitoyable selon Lily, et même si lui avait une avance considérable, ce n'était pas le cas de son grand-frère, un véritable danger ambulant. Il avait le même caractère que James, et les mêmes aptitudes. Mais il n'aimait pas trop travailler. Alors, contrairement à Harry il n'avait quasiment aucune avance pour la scolarité. Il allait débuter au même niveau que la plupart des étudiants, qui haïssaient ouvrir un livre durant les vacances. Pourquoi travailler alors que l'on aura tout le temps possible durant l'année, et que nos vacances s'annoncent magnifique ?

Une fois l'heure terminée, les parents des deux garçons virent les chercher. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Le repas se passa le plus simplement du monde. Tandis que Brendan, ouvert, vantait l'intelligence de Harry, et le remerciait sans cesse de l'avoir aidé pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu dès le début de l'année, Harry lui restait silencieux. Comme d'habitude, il ne pipa aucun mot de la soirée. James le regardait avec dégout, comme pour lui dire qu'il haïssait les gens doués en potion et qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils préféré se plaise dans cette matière.

Harry faisait comme toujours, il l'ignorait. Il ne levait pas les yeux, ce contentant de rougir sous les éloges.

Le repas dura plusieurs heures, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et une fois terminé, Brendan parlait de blague avec James, sous le regard amusé de Lily. Ils se rendaient tranquillement dans les quartiers que Poudlard leurs fournissaient, lorsque Harry demanda s'il pouvait aller se coucher, car il était fatigué. Il était à peine vingts-deux heures, et Lily lui accorda à cause de son jeune age. Elle était fière que son fils sache se coucher tôt. Elle conseilla la même chose à Brendan qui se contenta de dire qu'il s'amusait bien avec son père et qu'il avait envie de continuer car il n'était pas fatigué.

* * *

><p>- Oh, regarde Harry c'est le dernier Nimbus ! Le Nimbus 2000 ! C'est dommage que l'on n'ait pas le droit d'avoir un balai en première année... Maman ne voudra jamais que je l'apporte en douce à Poudlard, même si je suis le survivant. Et puis, je risquerais de me faire punir. Mais je le veux tellement, regarde il est si beau ! Et puis, mes amis seraient morts de jalousie en me voyant avec. Tu crois que Ron m'en voudrait si j'arrivais à en avoir un ? ... Harry, tu m'écoutes ?<p>

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que Brendan parlait de ce fichu balais. Harry s'en fichait royalement, mais n'osait pas le dire. Après tout, ils étaient en public ! En privé, il n'aurait eu aucun complexe à expliquer à son frère que son balais, il s'en moquait.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt aller à la Librairie. Si tu le veux tellement, tu peux demander à Maman et Papa si tu peux l'avoir et le garder à la maison. Tu volerais avec pendant les vacances.

- Bonne idée ! À tout à l'heure alors, on se retrouver devant Ollivanders avec Papa et Maman dans une heure ?

Les deux Parents Potter avaient décidé de laisser leurs deux garçons se balader sur le chemin de Traverse tant qu'ils ne s'éloignaient pas trop et revenaient les voir à Ollivanders à seize heure. Pendant ce temps, ils restaient dans le chaudron Baveur pour parler avec leurs amis et leurs fans.

Leur fête d'anniversaire était passée, et bien entendu ils avaient étés gâtés comme personne ! Même si cette année, Brendan avait eu un peu plus de cadeaux. Mais Harry s'en fichait, car il savait que Lily l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et puis, Voldemort lui avait offert lui aussi un présent : Une belle montre à gousset avec le symbole de Serpentard dessus. Harry l'avait rangé précieusement dans sa valise pour Poudlard.

Il arriva rapidement à la Librairie, mais les livres proposés n'étaient guère intéressant depuis sa dernière visite.

Les deux parents leur avaient donné à chacun la somme exorbitante de 10 Galions*, ce qui était impressionnant. Mais après tout, ils étaient riches. Alors, pourquoi ne pas gâter les enfants ?

Harry marchait donc dans les rues. Il passa d'abords chez le glacier, et s'offrit une glace bien fraiche. Il faisait chaud dans les rues, et beaucoup d'autres enfants venus chercher leurs fournitures scolaires le regardait avec jalousie. Qui ne rêverait pas d'une bonne glace avec une température aussi élevée ?

Malheureusement pour Harry, il arriva rapidement dans une ruelle sombre. N'étant pas informé par ses parents sur le danger de cet endroit, il s'y rendit tranquillement, une lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses prunelles. Il était loin maintenant de Ollivanders, et il lui restait une demi-heure, mais il n'en avait cure.

Le jeune garçon timide qu'il était, avait découvert un endroit passionnant à visiter. Et pour une obscure raison, il savait qu'il ne verrait personne de sa connaissance ici.

- Mon petit, tu es perdu ? Murmura une vieille femme ridée qui semblait accoster toutes les personnes qui passaient devant elle. Harry haussa les épaules en lui répondant que non. La femme sembla étonné mais le laissa passer. Un panneau grisâtre et sale indiquait : Allée des Embrumes.

Il trouva rapidement une Librairie, moins accueillante que Fleury et Bott, mais plus passionnante. Il y avait des livres étranges. En exposition devant la vitrine, un livre soit-disant écrit par Salazard Serpentard lui-même. Harry en doutait, mais il demanda au gérant s'il pouvait le feuilleter. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se le payer, étant donné qu'il coutait près de 200 galions.

- Tu vas m'abîmer ma mine d'or sale gosse ! Vas-t'en avant que je ne te colle une rouste dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie ! Cria l'homme, faisant peur à Harry, qui recula jusque la porte.

Le hasard fit bien les choses, car il se cogna à Tom Jedusor qui rentrait dans la boutique, caché d'une cape noire, et portant un sort de déguisement. En voyant son protégé dans une boutique noire, il fronça les sourcils. Il était étonnant que James Potter laisse ses enfants errer dans des endroits aussi peu fréquentables.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que James avait seulement prévenu Brendan de l'horreur de cette rue, mais avait simplement ignoré son second fils, se disant que de toute manière s'il se perdait ou se faisait tuer, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. James Potter était un monstre avec Harry, mais personne sauf le petit garçon ne l'avait remarqué. Il cachait bien son jeu en public. Il passait pour une personne aimante, entouré d'une famille adorable, alors que derrière ce masque se cachait une personne véritablement monstrueuse.

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes à Voldemort pour décider de ne pas dire à Harry qui il était. Il allait rester un inconnu pour aujourd'hui.

- E...excusez moi, Monsieur. Je.. je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, bredouilla le garçon en s'inclinant.

Voldemort sourit, et répondit :

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi mon petit. Mais si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi reculais-tu ?

- Je ...euh...

Le gérant de la boutique le coupa dans son élan en s'écriant :

- Ce petit garnement voulais abimer mon livre écrit par la main de Salazard Serpentard lui-même ! Une merveille qui vaut son pesant d'or. D'ailleurs si vous êtes intéressés...

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu ! Il se trouve que j'en ai entendu parlé grâce à une de mes connaissances.

- Bien, bien. Il est à 198 galions. Relié en argent, avec une enluminure de qualité. Et nous avons des certificats qui assurent de sa provenance. Pour finir, il est écrit, il me semble, en fourchelangue.

- Vous me l'emballez ?

Le vendeur se frotta les mains avec un grand sourire et partit en fond de magasin. Harry se rendit compte que le Livre exposé n'était qu'une copie. Le marchand revint rapidement avec le véritable livre, d'une beauté éblouissante. Harry voulait le lire ! Peut être que s'il demandait à Voldemort, il réussirait à le racheter à cet homme, et lui prêterais. Non. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le seigneur des Ténèbres use de son argent pour un simple livre. Et surtout pour un simple garçon comme lui.

Harry se faufila hors de la boutique, sans aucun bruit, alors que l'homme payait sous le regard avare du vendeur.

Il s'acheta un livre sur l'histoire de la magie noire dans une petite boutique, comme lui avait recommandé Voldemort dans un de ses messages. Puis il vit l'heure.

Il courut pendant une dizaine de minutes, et arriva en retard chez Ollivanders, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé un endroit à explorer lors de sa prochaine expédition au chemin de traverse !

- Mr Potter, de quelle main tenez vous votre Baguette ? Interrogea Ollivanders, le fabricant de baguette. Brendan se trémoussa, intimidé par l'homme et répondit :

- Je suis droitier.

Il essayait plusieurs baguettes. Des grandes, des petites... Du houx, du chêne... Des plumes de Phénix, des crins de Licorne. Toutes les baguettes du magasin passèrent dans ses mains avant qu'Ollivanders se relève, animé d'un soudain éclair de génie, et part pour revenir avec une vieille baguette poussiéreuse. De suite, quand Brendan la prit dans sa main, il y eu une lumière rouge, et des paillettes d'or qui en sortirent. Ollivanders eu un sourire, puis murmura, pensif :

- Étrange, très étrange...

Seul Harry l'entendit, alors que James et Lily félicitaient leur fils. Harry ne pus s'empêcher de poser la question qui le turlupinait :

- Monsieur, excusez-moi... mais, qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, or, il se trouve que le Phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans cette baguette a fourni une autre plume, une seule autre plume... Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui ait convenu à votre frère, quand on sait que sa soeur... lui a fait cette cicatrice.

Lily et James, qui avaient cette fois tout entendu, se regardèrent avec un regard alarmé. Ils savaient ce qu'il se passait, Harry en était sûr.

- Bref. Passons à votre baguette, Mr Potter. De quelle main tenez vous votre Baguette ?

- Comme Brendan, de la main droite, murmura Harry en rougissant.

A son tour, Harry essaya toutes les baguettes du magasin. Brendan ne pus s'empêcher de pouffer quand Ollivenders se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe que c'était bien « la première fois qu'une famille lui donnait autant de soucis » . Finalement, Harry eut le droit à une Baguette en bois clair.

- If, 27.5 cm et Crin de Licorne. Une bonne baguette, puissante et douée pour les sortilèges.

Lily soupira en apprenant que son second fils n'aurait pas une baguette étrange comme Brendan. Mais après tout, tel était le destin du garçon-qui-à-survécu. Devoir vivre en étant différent des autres.

* * *

><p>* Si j'ai bien saisit, 10 galions c'est 72.5€. Donc c'est beaucoup. Information prise sur Encyclopédie Harry Potter ( EHP ).<p>

Olalalalala, j'espère que cette fois **je réussirais** à écrire la fin d'une de mes fanfictions. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'encourager. La plupart du temps, j'abandonne car personne ne me lit... c'est agréable d'écrire, mais j'écris tout et n'importe quoi, je pars en vrille si personne n'est là pour m'aider. Donc si vous voulez m'aider, si vous avez des plans détaillés pour une suite, n'hésitez pas.

Saeru-Bleuts sur Deviantart pour ceux qui veulent voir mes fanarts. ( Lien dans mon profil ). Et si vous avez un don pour écrire, pour dessiner, ou pour donner des idées, allez sur le profil de «Didi Gemini» ( qui est connue donc bon, je pense pas vous apprendre quelque chose ). Elle est la grande chef suprême du méga trop génial fanzine de la mort qui tue sur le HPDM !

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour me relire, malheureusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse que mon premier chapitre vous ait plut

Bref. Que dire ? Voila le chapitre deux, tout frais tout neuf ! Je vais essayer de toujours avoir un chapitre à l'avance. Je crois que ce serait mieux pour moi de faire ainsi. Non ?

**Hum, si vous avez des idées d'événements qui pourraient arriver, ou de suite, n'hésitez pas, parce que mon plan est très simple. Donc bon, un peu de mouvement ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas. L'idée du frère jumeau du survivant non plus, vu le nombre de fanfictions qui existent dessus.

Résumé : Harry Potter est le frère cadet et jumeau du survivant. Suivez ses aventures à Poudlard.

Rating : T

Couple : HPLV

Je ne suis pas très douée pour me relire : Au lieu de me dire : Olalala tu fais pleins de fautes, dites moi celles que vous avez vu ! Ce serait plus intelligent. Surtout si elles sont flagrantes et gênent la lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

* * *

><p>Même si Harry était une personne particulièrement gentille et tolérante, il détestait véritablement prendre le métro Moldu. Cet endroit était toujours rempli de gens, au point de se retrouver coincé dans des recoins étranges qu'il aurait mieux fallu ne jamais découvrir. Et les personnes qui le prenaient étaient étranges. Toujours avec une sorte de boite de métal carré contre l'oreille, ou une avec des touches remplies de lettres dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient avec ces choses. Il n'essayait pas vraiment de comprendre.<p>

Non, Harry n'aimait vraiment pas la culture moldue. De plus, James semblait très intéressé par les coutumes de ces gens. Comme si savoir comment fumer une « cigarette » à l'extérieur du bâtiment était intéressant. Ça puait et c'était laid. Quel était l'intérêt de cette chose longue et cylindrique ? Harry se posait la question pendant que Brendan jouait avec une de ces choses qu'il avait trouvé par terre, à moitié calcinée. A quoi servaient-elles, si c'était pour les bruler ? Le plaisir de détruire ? Non, il ne pensait pas... Mais pourquoi ?

Bref, Harry se posait toujours pleins de questions inutiles dans le métro moldu. Et aujourd'hui, il ne dérogerait pas à la règle : Il devait le prendre pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Tout ça car James trouvait cela amusant. Et aussi car la gare était protégée par une barrière anti-transplanage. Des années auparavant, Tom avait attaqué les élèves à la sortie de la gare et fait un massacre qui avait marqué les dirigeants. Des fois, Harry avait vraiment envie de le maudire.

Bien sûr, sa petite famille aurait très bien pu s'y rendre en Magicobus, ou transplaner pas trop loin de la gare, mais non. Son père avait envie de reprendre le Métro, car il adorait ça. Et Brendan ne le contredisait pas, trop heureux de pouvoir rire des Moldus. Pour finir Lily refusait de répondre à leurs questions idiotes car elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de son ancienne culture. Harry la comprenait, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas de pas savoir quelque chose. Mais il n'insistait pas, à l'instar de son frère. Brendan était vraiment un gamin des fois.

Bref, un capharnaüm impressionnant. C'est pour cela que quand Harry arriva enfin à la gare de King's Cross, il ne puû s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

L'entrée de la voie était étrange. James leur indiqua qu'ils devaient foncer dans un mur à toute allure. S'il n'avait pas conscience de l'immensité de la magie, Harry aurait prit son père pour un fou.

- Maman, tu es sûr que c'est comme ça ? Gémit Harry en agrippant de toute ses forces son chariot. On ne risque rien ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri...

- Nous sommes des futurs Gryffondors Frérot ! Clama alors Brendan en bombant le torse, sous le regard rieur de son père et de Sirius, qui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion, accompagné de leur fidèle compagnon Remus. Depuis que Pettigrow était enfermé à Azkaban le groupe était plus soudé que jamais. Et contrairement à son père, Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment des personnes que Harry appréciait.

- Oui, oui.. Si tu es si courageux, alors passe en premier. Je suivrais le magnifique exemple gryffondoresque de mon frère.

Brendan acquiesça puis déglutit en fixant le mur. Il ferma les yeux puis se mit à courir. Le mur se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et il grimaça. Il n'y eu aucun choc. Quand Brendan ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait sur une voie différente. Harry sourit en voyant son frère passer au travers du mur et rasséréné, il fit exactement la même chose : Il se précipita dans la barrière avec à sa suite son père et sa mère.

Le poudlard express était gigantesque. Véritablement. Harry siffla, impressionné. Le train s'étendait à perte de vue. Recouvert d'une couleur rouge éclatante, il ne possédait comme autre ton qu'un peu de noir sur le devant et sur les roues, ainsi que des rayures or tout le long des portières. Lily lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Alors, il est beau non ?

- Oh oui. Mais pourquoi rouge ? Surtout avec des traits doré sur les portes ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la couleur des Gryffondors ? Pourquoi pas Bleu et marron, ou vert et gris ? Ce n'est pas injuste ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant aux paroles de son fils. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour l'égalité des maisons...

- A propos. Comment notre maison est choisie ? Tu nous a dit que c'était selon nos qualité, mais tu ne nous a pas dit comment ils faisaient pour les connaître ?

Brendan, qui avait entendu la question de son petit frère se posa à ses côtés, intéressé par la réponse de leur mère. Malheureusement, Lily seccoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Décidément, ils souriaient beaucoup dans cette famille !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est un secret que seul les élèves de Poudlard peuvent se vanter de connaitre.

- Mais Maman, implora Brendan, on sera à Poudlard ce soir. Et on est déjà inscrit...Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous le dire ? S'il te plait ?

- S'il te plait ? Répéta Harry.

Lily souffla. Deux yeux implorants étaient trop pour son petit cœur. Elle allait leur révéler lorsque James l'enlaça en arrivant par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La mère de nos deux héros sursauta, puis se laissa aller dans l'étreinte sous la grimace de dégout des deux garçons.  
>- Vous devrez sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Les Gryffondors sont ceux qui sautent avec force et courage, les Poufsouffles sont ceux qui s'entraident pour le faire, les Serdaigles sont ceux qui trouvent un sort pour ralentir la chute, et les Serpentards ceux qui abandonnent ou qui prennent quelqu'un pour leur servir de bouclier !<p>

Brendan semblait croire la bêtise de leur père tandis que Harry haussait les sourcils étonné par si peu de subtilité dans un corps si grand. Lily secoua la tête, puis voyant l'heure commença à s'affoler :

- Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant le départ. Vous devriez y aller avant de ne pas trouver de wagon tranquille ! Elle fit la bise à ses deux garçons, puis les aida à rentrer dans le grand train avec un regard empli d'émotions. Ces deux petits allaient lui manquer, elle ne les reverrait qu'aux vacances de Noël... dans si longtemps...

- Au revoir mes chéris. Murmura Lily, doucement.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas de faire beaucoup de farces aux Serpentards ! cria à la suite James qui se prit alors une tape de la part de sa femme tout en s'esclaffant.

Harry secoua la main avec enthousiasme et suivit son frère dans le wagon qui l'intéressait. Avant de monter dans le Poudlard-Express, il fallait vérifier s'il y avait un compartiment de libre car changer de wagon avec des valises n'était guère simple.  
>Tout les compartiments qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée de la voie étaient pris. Mais ce n'était pas étrange, étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient tout simplement paresseux. A vrai dire, Harry était persuadé qu'il en aurait fait de même s'il était arrivé le premier. Pourquoi chercher plus loin alors qu'il y avait à porté de main un endroit confortable ou se reposer? Pour éviter de se retrouver avec tout les retardataires ? Oui, mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient, ils n'y pensaient pas.<p>

- Brendan !

Brendan se retourna en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, un garçon un peu idiot mais très sympathique. Malheureusement, Harry n'osait jamais parler en sa présence. Il savait que Ron adorait son idole de frère, le survivant, mais il n'essayait jamais de s'approcher de Harry. S'il se souvenait bien, il ne lui avait même jamais demandé son prénom. Peut-être parce qu'il le savait déjà, ou tout simplement qu'il s'en fichait complètement ? Harry était assez jaloux de cette attention, lui qui n'avait comme ami que Brendan et Neville. Neville était un garçon pataud et timide, qui lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points. Il avait les cheveux bruns et deux grands yeux bleus.

- Brendan, tu veux rester avec Ron pendant que je vais essayer de trouver Neville, d'accords ? Murmura le brun en baissant la tête. Ron Weasley l'intimidait vraiment trop pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

- Oui. On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors ? S'exclama le garçon à la cicatrice. Le rouquin qui ne fit même pas attention au frère de son ami continua de parler de ses vacances et surtout de son grand-frère Percy qui n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter d'être préfet cette année.

Puis Brendan rajouta : Laisse ta valise dans notre compartiment, de toute façon tu as le temps de revenir les chercher quand tu auras trouvé Neville...

Harry sourit, puis partit. Alors qui continuait sa route à la recherche du compartiment dans lequel Neville devait s'être installé, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi aimerait bien devenir un préfet pour sa maison. Pour Gryffondor peut-être ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y être mis... Était il courageux ? Il ne pouvait pas en juger de lui même... En tout cas, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un qui fonçait la tête baissée.

Il aurait aussi bien voulu aller à Serpentard comme Tom, mais il savait que ses parents seraient contre. Probablement pas Lily, qui n'hésitait jamais à lui dire qu'elle avait eu des amis dans toutes les maisons durant sa scolarité, mais James...

Il se fichait de son avis, mais en même temps il préférait tout de même avoir l'approbation de ses parents. Et éviter les lettres déçues de sa famille. Mais après tout il était lui-même ? Il ne changerait pas juste parce qu'il était dans la maison de l'ambition, non ? Sa maison ne ferait que donner ses qualités principales. Quelqu'un de courageux pouvait très bien aller à Serdaigle s'il était intelligent et créatif.

Il marchait lentement depuis quelques minutes et une fois arrivé vers les wagons du fond, il trouva enfin Neville assis dans un compartiment presque vide. A côté de lui se trouvait seulement une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Harry compris immédiatement pourquoi son ami avait l'air souffrant. Elle ne faisait quasiment pas de pause entre ses phrases, et dès qu'il semblait ne pas l'écouter elle s'arrêtait et lui demandait s'il l'écoutait.

- Hum Hum... Harry se posa à l'entrée du compartiment. Il eu l'impression que Neville allait se mettre à pleurer tellement il était heureux d'être sauvé de cette fille. D'ailleurs celle-ci se leva rapidement et se plaça devant lui avait un regard hautain.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi qui es tu... Oh, mais tu es Brendan Potter ! Je te reconnais grâce à tes cheveux noirs en bataille et ton visage. Je t'ai vu dans _l'encyclopédie des sorciers _! J'y ai d'ailleurs lu que...

- Euh.. Risqua Neville, mais il fut coupé par Harry lui-même qui éclata de rire.

- Je suis Harry Potter, le frère de celui que vous appelez le survivant. Tu dois être une née-moldue pour nous confondre, tout le monde sais que Brendan à les yeux vert clair tandis que chez moi ils sont vert s... sombre. Personne ne nous à confondu depuis longtemps à cause de nos personnalités opposées et les inconnus utilisent la méthode des yeux.

Il avait faillit dire vert Serpentard, mais s'était repris à la dernière minute. Autant ne pas faire remarquer que ses yeux étaient à la coulure du blason des Serpents. Ce n'était pas très bien vu d'avoir un rapport avec les Serpentards, même si c'était un gène d'une famille purement gryffondor.

- Oh, désolé. J'ai tellement envie de le rencontrer, après tout c'est une célébrité. Elle ne le paraissait pas du tout, mais Harry ne dit rien. Même s'il avait eu un petit moment de courage, il restait tout de même très timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A ce moment Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, lui sauta des mains pour sortir du compartiment par la porte que Harry avait laissé ouverte.

- Si tu veux voir mon grand frère pour qu'il te signe un autographe, tu n'as qu'a suivre la direction de ce crapaud. Dit-il en remarquant que la bestiole se dirigeait dans la direction d'où il venait.

Il prenait l'air de la personne blasée d'être le double de Brendan mais en réalité il aimait trop son frère pour être sincère dans son ton ironique. Et il n'aimait pas trop avoir cette attitude, elle lui rappelait trop son père.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas franchement heureuse d'être ainsi traitée, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Neville, je te signale que ton crapaud viens de disparaitre dans le wagon d'à côté. Tu risques de ne pas le retrouver si tu attends plus longtemps.

Les deux garçons se rendirent alors compte que Hermione avait raison. Mais il était trop tard. Ils se précipitèrent dans le wagon suivant mais il n'y avait aucune trace du petit animal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville. Il ne peut pas descendre du train depuis qu'il à démarré, donc on le cherchera tout à l'heure ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus calme après un moment de douce liberté, rit Harry en s'asseyant enfin sur la banquette. D'ailleurs, on en profitera pour aller saluer Brendan.

Neville rit à son tour, sans être pour autant rassuré. Il aurait préféré aller chercher de suite son crapaud.

Le chariot passa à ce moment devant leur compartiment.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda la femme qui le poussait en montrant les friandises et boissons qui s'y trouvait.

Harry déglutit en voyant les chocogrenouilles bien en évidence. Brendan et lui collectionnaient les cartes, mais Lily leur interdisait de trop en acheter pour leur santé. Abuser du chocolat, s'était abuser des bonnes choses et se rendre malade. Remus avait tendance à la contredire que sur ce point.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Remus avait toujours adoré le chocolat et vanté ses vertus. Il l'obligeait même à toujours avoir une tablette dans son sac « au cas où » disait-il alors, loin de l'oreille indiscrète de Lily Potter.

Il soupira et pris juste une Chocogrenouille. Il était trop sage pour éviter les ordres de ses parents, du moins les ordres avec un réel enjeu. Neville se contenta de sortir de son sac son repas, un délicieux sandwich dont l'odeur donna envie à Harry.

Hermione quand à elle semblait les bouder, et ne parlait pas. Elle mangeait une salade dans une boite en plastique et buvait un liquide chaud qui venait d'une grande gourde en métal. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça, et haussa les épaules en se disant que ce devait être purement moldu. Comment aurait-il pu connaitre l'existence des thermos alors qu'un sort était plus pratique et résolvait tout les problèmes d'un coup de baguette ?

Il y eu un silence, Harry et Neville mangeant tranquillement. Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment habituée à voir des garçons silencieux et au bout de trois heures de lecture solitaire, elle recommença à parler :

- Tu sais que ton frère apparait dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire _? Je suis très impressionnée par ses exploits. Vaincre un seigneur des tènebres à un an est extraordinaire je pense. Il doit connaitre des tas de sorts maintenant ! Moi, je n'en connais pas beaucoup, mais je ne les rate jamais ! Par exemple, j'ai essayé un sort qui permettait de faire pousser les cheveux, je l'ai lu dans un livre à Fleury et Bott. Vous devez connaitre, c'est une très bonne librairie ! Et bien, j'ai essayé ce sort sur mon père qui perdait ses cheveux et ça a marché ! Grâce à la magie, j'ai pu faire plaisir à ma famille. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas parler de la magie aux autres membres de ma famille. Je suis vraiment déçue que les moldus n'aient pas le droit de connaitre l'existence de ce monde, c'est si intéressant !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et échangea un regard paniqué avec Neville qui se mordit la lèvre.

- Euh, je pense que l'on vas aller chercher Trévor maintenant que nous avons mangés...

- Ah oui, Trévor ! Paniqua Neville en jetant un regard affolé autour de lui. Je l'avais totalement oublié !

- C'est une bonne idée, nous arrivons bientôt, étant donné qu'il est déjà seize heure ! Le professeur qui est venu me chercher m'a dit que l'on arrivait le soir, je pense que c'est vers dix-huit heure, non ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et commença à chercher le crapaud de Neville avec son ami. Il passèrent dans tout les compartiments du train, ou presque.

- Excusez moi, vous auriez vu un Crapaud ? Mon ami Neville à perdu le sien, demanda Harry une énième fois.

- Oui, j'ai vu un garçon le ramasser, il dans le second wagon à gauche, répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui discutait auparavant avec un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux tout aussi sombres.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu as entendu Neville, on ne vas pas tarder à le retrouver !

Ils poursuivirent alors leur chemin, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au compartiment de Brendan et Ron. Hermione, qui n'était pas au courant, passa la première en clamant :

- Bonjour ! Un garçon nommé Neville à perdu son crapaud et on nous à dit que vous l'aviez retrouvé... ? Hé... mais tu es Brendan Potter non ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère !

- Hello Brendan, rajouta Harry en passant sa tête dans le petit espace entre Hermione et la porte.

Brendan sourit et tendis les mains : Dedans, se trouvait une repoussante créature graisseuse nommée aussi communément un crapaud.

- Trévor ! Oh merci Brendan ! Sourit Neville en se jetant dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, bousculant sans le faire exprès Hermione par la même occasion. Elle s'offusqua.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, tu m'as fais mal ! Je suis désolé, Neville est un peu bizarre mais très gentil vous savez ?

- Je connais Neville depuis que je suis petit s'esclaffa Brendan avec Ron, qui tenait un rat jaune dans les bras. Hermione se rappela alors que Harry était ami avec Neville, et qu'il était son ami... Donc que le frère devait connaitre l'ami de son cadet... Elle s'empourpra.

- Ton rat est jaune ? Dit-elle en essayant de changer de conversation. C'est étrange, c'est une particularité de votre monde ? J'ai lu que vous aviez des sirènes, des centaures, des trolls... alors des rats jaunes, c'est normal. Ah, plus rien ne m'étonne ici !

- Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de couleur, grimaça le survivant qui commençait à être agacé par cette fille qui les prenait de haut. Elle avait un tont autoritaire et un peu snob qui cassait toute l'ambiance.

Hermione rougit encore une fois et ne dit plus rien. Elle regarda Harry s'asseoir avec Neville et commencer à discuter avec Brendan.

- Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison alors ? Demanda Neville en serrant Trévor dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Hermione ferma la porte pour plus de sécurité.

- Je serais le Gryffondor le plus fort et le plus cool ! S'écria alors Ron que l'on n'avait pas encore vu parler depuis l'entrée des trois enfants. Il échangea un regard complice avec Brendan qui répliqua :

- Je serais le Gryffondor le plus beau et le plus puissant ! J'apporterais renommée à ma maison ! Rien comparé à un simple être inférieur tel que toi. Fort mais sans la subtilité de ma puissance ! Ah !

- J'aimerais aller à Gryffondor, mais j'ai peur d'aller à Poufsouffle. Si je m'y retrouvais ma grand-mère me ferait la peau...

- Oh Neville, Augusta ne t'en tiendra pas compte trop longtemps. Après tout, les Poufsouffles sont loyal et travailleurs, que des qualités. Et toi Hermione tu penses aller où ?

- Serdaigle me semble bien, mais il parait que le professeur Dumbeldore est allé à Gryffondor. C'est une grande maison très reconnue, la meilleure il me semble.

Personne ne remarqua que Harry n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il allait aller.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement. Après avoir repris sa valise, Harry et Neville était retournés dans leur compartiment pour se vêtir de leurs robes de sorcier. Harry se sentait mieux loin du roux.

Aujourd'hui, comme il était plutôt euphorique et surexcité, il perdait par la même occasion les traces de sa timidité, ou presque. Il commença une longue discussion avec Neville sur comment serait la répartition. Neville pensait que ce serait un test de magie et Harry n'avait pas trop d'opinion. Comment connaitre les qualités de quelqu'un ? Lui faire boire une potion ? S'en remettre à un test ? Il hésitait entre plusieurs idées.

Hermione était allée dans un compartiment avec trois fille pour se changer mais n'était pas revenu. Harry doutait qu'elle daigne revenir après s'être fait mal jugée de cette manière. Elle était plutôt sympathique mais étalait trop sa science. Elle lui avait résumé tout les livres de première année dès le premier jour. A cause de cela elle ne passait que pour une fille insipide qui souhaitait montrer son savoir à tout le monde. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très intelligent de faire cela. Elle n'irait probablement pas à Serdaigle. Manque de Subtilité.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard, tout était sombre. Le ciel était noir et la seule source de luminosité était l'éclairage des lanternes sur les bords du chemin. Hagrid vint alors les chercher.

Hagrid était un personnage étrangement grand, qui faisait souvent peur aux gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Mais étant un ami de la famille il avait pu rencontrer Harry de nombreuses fois. Mais ce n'était pas le cadet qui l'appréciait le plus, mais plutôt Brendan. Harry restait sceptique face au demi-géant qui l'intimidait trop pour qu'il ose nouer des liens avec lui. Même s'il savait qu'il était particulièrement gentil, quand Hagrid accompagnait Dumbeldore au manoir des Potter Harry s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Brendan avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de raisonner son petit frère.

C'est pour cela que quand notre héros sortit du train en compagnie de Neville et qu'il vit Hagrid les appeler de toute sa hauteur, il hoqueta et se ratatina.

- Les enfants, venez par ici ! Suivez moi ! Les autres par là ! Brendan, le voyage c'est bien passé ?

Une fois passé le chemin en barque, qui avait éblouie plus d'une personne, ils arrivèrent dans le château et plus précisément devant la porte de la grande salle. Les élèves parlaient encore de la beauté du lieu quand une vieille femme à la peau ridée et au visage sévère s'approcha à grand pas. McGonagall était une autre des personnes que Harry n'aimait pas trop fréquenter. Trop effrayant.

- Bonsoir. Le banquet de bienvenue vas bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne puissiez prendre place à une table, vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Durant toute l'année scolaire, vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison en donnant une bonne réponse ou en rendant un service. Évidemment vous en perdrez aussi en enfreignant les règles.

A la fin de l'année les points accumulés dans votre maison seront comptés et celle qui aura le plus de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maison, un très grand honneur.

Je vous laisse vous préparer, et reviendrais vous chercher quand la répartition pourra démarrer.

Il se passa un long moment avec que la femme ne revienne. Pendant ce laps de temps, les élèves en avaient profité pour commenter ce qu'ils avaient appris et donner leur avis. Il entendit un dénommé Malfoy se vanter d'aller à Serpentard. Il se souvenait très bien de ce blond au visage pale qu'il avait vu de loin lors d'une cérémonie à laquelle leurs parents avaient étés invités.

- Vous pouvez me suivre. La cérémonie va commencer.

- C'est un plafond magique. Il représente le ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Commenta Hermione qui était revenue près d'eux après être descendue des barques.

Il lui sembla qu'elle s'était disputée avec les filles, qui la fusillaient du regard en marmonnant et riant entre elles. Elles étaient trois, deux jumelles à la peau un peu matte et au visage enfantin assez mignon, et une blonde qui paraissait surexcitée.

MacGonagall avait posé un chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret, et brandit une liste. Une brèche s'ouvrit alors dans le chapeau comme pour une bouche et il se mit à chanter d'une voix forte :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

_( Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers )_

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et je mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête. Une fois réparti vous irez vous asseoir à la table de votre maison. Abbot Hannah !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un chapeau déciderait de sa futur maison ? Un vieil habit abimé ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Son avenir était tracé par le choix d'une entité magique sénile...

**Poufsouffle **cria le choixpeau après un moment de silence.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent alors, dont parmi celles qu'il connaissait Hermione Granger qui se retrouva à **Gryffondor**, puis Neville qui la rejoignit mais qui avait oublié d'enlever le choixpeau avant de partir. Il le rendit au professeur avec les joues rouges de honte.

Draco Malfoy se retrouva rapidement à **Serpentard** alors que le Choixpeau magique lui avait à peine touché la tête.

- Potter Brendan !

Le frère de Harry se dirigea vers la relique avec un grand sourire. Dumbeldore plissa les yeux d'un air intéressé et McGonagall lui fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Des murmures s'élevèrent derrière lui.

_Oh le survivant. Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi. De la force et de la loyauté. Tu es juste mais malheureusement peu travailleur. Poufsouffle n'est pas ta maison. Il vaut mieux ..._

**Gryffondor !**

Brendan sauta du tabouret et se précipita à sa table sous les hurlements enthousiastes des Gryffondors.

- Potter avec nous, Potter avec nous ! Scandèrent les jumeaux Weasley, les deux frères de Ron qui étaient connus à Poudlard pour leurs farces et leurs entorses au règlement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que faisait Brendan. Il était assaillit de toute part par les Gryffondors qui lui parlaient et se présentaient.

- Potter Harry.

Harry sursauta et s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le chapeau rapiécé. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, sans doute parce que tout le monde se demandait où irait le frère jumeau du survivant, le garçon dont on n'entendait jamais parlé. Cet anonyme qui avait la chance d'être dans une famille aussi connue, réputée pour faire partie des sorciers blancs les plus justes et puissants.

Lorsqu'il posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si aucun des nés-moldus n'avaient eu de poux avant de se faire repartir. C'est vrai, ce ne devait pas être particulièrement propre de mettre le même chapeau que plusieurs dizaine de personnes avant lui. Sauf si quelqu'un avait eu la brillante idée de jeter un sort de nettoyage après chaque passage. Il en doutait. Dumbeldore était un génie, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à tout.

Une voix rauque usée par l'âge résonna alors dans sa tête.

_Oh, le frère jumeau du survivant. Intéressant. Tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu es travailleur, mais la loyauté envers les tiens te fait défaut._

- Que voulez vous dire ? Pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que toute la grande salle le voit aussi apeuré.

_Tu trahis les tiens en te rapprochant de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, tu es loyal envers lui je le vois bien. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu t'approches, fait attention tu pourrais t'y bruler les ailes... Mais que vois-je ? Un fourchelangue ? Un don bien rare dont le ciel t'a fait cadeau. Difficile, très difficile. Je vois de l'ambition, de l'intelligence. Tu es rusé... Un érudit, Serdaigle pourrait t'amener à faire de grandes choses, mais la créativité n'est pas ton fort. Tu essayes mais tu n'as pas l'esprit créatif assez développé. Oui, j'en suis sûr maintenant, tu es fait pour..._

**Serpentard !**

* * *

><p>Donc voila le chapitre deux ! Je suis contente d'arriver à faire des dialogues, c'est ce qu'il me prend le plus de temps. Oui, Harry est une personne très lunatique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il me ressemble un peu : Il est timide avec certaines personnes et extravertis avec d'autres.<p>

J'utilise les noms français donc n'espérez pas me voir écrire avec les mots anglais. Le seul que j'utilise est Draco Malfoy au lieu de Drago Malefoy car c'est une mauvaise habitude et que j'ai demandé leurs avis aux gens : Ils préfèrent Draco.

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite note tout mignonne pour les personnes qui me lisent afin que je puisse éclaircir un peu ma fanfiction :3

Alors le HPLV est présent, mais Harry ne sera pas en couple totalement avec Voldy avant d'avoir grandit. Je suis pas vraiment pour la pédophilie x)

Suite' j'avance assez lentement dans mon histoire donc si vous vous ennuyez plus tard, c'est normal ! Mes histoires sont souvent très inutiles en fait *pleure à chaude larmes*

Pour finir, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long comme ça l'attente ne sera que moins vaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Harry retira le Choixpeau, il remarqua que la grande salle était silencieuse. Sa nouvelle maison se mit alors à l'applaudir bruyamment. Il constata que certains Serpentard avaient un regard provocateur vers la table de Brendan.<p>

D'ailleurs celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en fonçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère avait pu atterrir dans la pire maison qu'il soit.

Il croisa le regard de Harry qui lui jetait une œillade suppliante puis lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Harry soupira de bonheur en allant s'asseoir près des membres de sa nouvelle maison.

A l'endroit où il s'était posé, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Devant lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés commentait la répartition avec un garçon de l'âge de Harry. Elle était plutôt grande et avait les yeux bleus, mais il était certain qu'elle devait être en première année. Le garçon quand à lui était vraiment très maigre et possédait une chevelure noire qui contrairement à la fille était raide et courte.

Harry se souvenait bien d'eux puisqu'il les avait rencontré dans le Poudlard express lorsqu'il cherchait le crapaud de Neville. Comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se présenter. Cela pouvait être une bonne occasion de parler et peut être de se faire des amis. Mais il fallait qu'il ose. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer car après la répartition de Blaise Zabini qui partit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, près de Draco Malfoy, la fille lui sourit et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Daphnée Greengrass. Et le garçon grognon à côté de moi s'appelle Théodore Nott. Il est un peu renfrogné alors ne t'étonne pas s'il n'est pas très aimable.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, murmura le brun soudainement très embarrassé. Je n'ai personne à te présenter sauf mon ami Neville Londubat qui est à Gryffondor et mon frère Brendan Potter.

- Oh je vois. Ce doit être dur d'être séparé d'eux. Je suis aussi en première année donc nous aurons tout les trois cours ensemble. Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait s'entendre, n'est-ce-pas Théo ?

Le garçon grimaça quand elle lui écrasa le pied. Il se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse en grommelant qu'il pouvait se faire des amis seul. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire, le stress le désertant alors. S'il pouvait se faire des amis aussi facilement alors être reparti à Serpentard n'était pas si mal ! Il se permit un regard vers la table des lions et vit Brendan qui discutait avec les deux jumeaux roux de la famille Weasley.

- Bienvenue, clama Dumbeldore, faisant sursauter Harry, en se levant sur l'estrade qui dominait la salle. Toute l'attention se tourna vers lui. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Gras double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Harry haussa les sourcils et demanda pensivement :

- Il est toujours comme ça à l'école ? Chez moi il n'a jamais agit de cette manière... Il est plus...sérieux ?

- Oui, selon les Gryffondors c'est un génie, mais j'en doute. Il doit devenir un peu sénile avec le temps.

Après le banquet, les préfets de Serpentards montrèrent le chemin vers les dortoirs aux premières années. Daphné laissa les deux garçons ensemble pour retrouver une amie à elle. Pansy Parkinson s'il avait bien compris. La pauvre, hériter d'un nom de maladie ne devait pas être très agréable. Peut être faisait-elle partie de la famille qui l'avait découverte ? Après tout cette maladie touchait parfois des sorciers, même c'était beaucoup plus rare que chez les moldus qui était plus sensibles et fragiles.

Tout le long du chemin il n'avait rien dit. Théodore Nott n'était pas une personne qui portait au dialogue. C'était plutôt étrange pour une personne de son âge, mais Harry était mal placé pour parler. Après tout, lui aussi était calme. Il était toujours étonné de voir les autres premières années se comporter aussi puérilement. Courir, crier, refuser l'autorité. Tout cela était trop enfantin pour que Harry comprenne la raison de cette manière d'agir.

Harry avait donc décidé qu'il apprécierait la personne de Nott. Il était évident qu'il ne lui parlerait pas durant des heures en l'embarquant dans des histoires stupides. Qu'il ne se plaindrait pas de son caractère posé. Alors Harry ne serait pas intimidé. Et s'il ne l'était pas, il pouvait rester lui-même, tout simplement.

- Vous voila à l'entrée de votre dortoir. Pour entrer, vous devrez dire le mot de passe suivant : Sanguinem.

Le mur se décala alors sur la salle commune des Serpentards. Le groupe s'y engouffra, avide de pouvoir découvrir l'endroit où ils vivraient durant les sept prochaines années. Harry eu le souffle coupé. Il s'imaginait une salle froide et humide car elle se trouvait sous le lac, mais au contraire il tomba sur un endroit agréable. Pas vraiment chaleureux, mais pas aussi morbide que James Potter l'avait décrit. C'était une salle sombre aux couleurs des Serpentards, illuminée par des lustres car les fenêtres donnaient une vue sur les profondeurs du lac.

Il y eu des mouvements de stupeur quand le calmar géant se montra à l'extérieur, nageant tranquillement dans l'eau. Les fenêtres étaient presque opaques et pourtant on pouvait admirer cette créature dans les moindres détails. Probablement l'œuvre de la magie se dit Harry en se promettant de faire des recherches sur les vitres de la salle commune. Peut être était-ce mentionné dans _l'histoire de Poudlard. _Il ne l'avait pas fini donc il ne pouvait pas s'avancer pour le moment. Mais il espérait pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Le seul point négatif de cet endroit était la sensation de froid qui s'échappait des murs. Un petit feu de cheminé était allumé mais il ne compensait pas les couleurs glaciales de la pierre qui avait construit cette salle. De plus, l'endroit s'étendait plus en longueur qu'en largeur. Pendant un instant, il se demanda à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la salle commune des Gryffondors. Probablement dans les couleurs rouges et chaudes. Confortable, avec des couvertures en laine ... Ah il avait tant envie de se blottir dans son lit et de se réchauffer...

- Les dortoirs des filles sont du côté droit et ceux des garçons du côté gauche. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous rendre dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre sans son autorisation. D'ailleurs, l'entrée ceux des filles est protégé d'un charme qui vous empêchera de vous faufiler dedans.

Les élèves se séparèrent alors pour s'installer dans leurs chambres. Harry resta avec Théodore qui semblait exaspéré d'être ainsi suivi, mais qui paraissait tout de même apprécier d'avoir à ses côté une personne qui n'était pas extravagante. Nott était un contraste à lui tout seul et Harry ne s'offusqua pas lorsque le brun partit se coucher sans lui dire bonne nuit. Lui aussi était fatigué.

Harry referma les rideaux verts sombres autour de son lit et se confina dans ses couvertures. La journée avait été épuisante et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Dormir. Puis, alors qu'il allait enlever son médaillon par automatisme il se stoppa dans son geste : Pourquoi ne pas discuter avec Voldemort avant de dormir ? Il serait probablement fier de la maison de Harry, non ?

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de la personne qu'il aimait. La première fois qu'il avait essayé le médaillon pendant les vacances, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses pensées. Mais maintenant il avait de l'expérience, et ce fut sans problème qu'il accéda à Voldemort.

- Harrrrrrry... Bonsoir, susurra la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry souhaitait lui parler. Que me veux tu ?

- Je ...je suis à Poudlard. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard... C'est génial non ? Harry savait que Voldemort voulait qu'il aille dans la maison du grand sorcier noir qui lui servait de modèle. Il ne s'attendait pas à des effusions de joie, mais à des félicitations. Celles qu'il ne recevrait pas de ses parents.

- Oui, tout à fait. As tu commencé à parler aux autres élèves ? Il me semble que le fils Malfoy est à Poudlard en même temps que toi. Tu devrais essayer de le faire rentrer dans ton cercle de relations. Les Malfoy sont des sangs-purs très respectés.

- Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé... Mais j'ai rencontré Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass. Il me semble que je pourrais devenir ami avec eux deux.

- Nott ? Oh, son père était un très bon fidèle dévoué à ma cause. Oui, reste dans son entourage. S'il est aussi puissant que son géniteur, alors tu à bien fait. Par contre Greengrass ne me plait pas trop. Tu devrais faire attention avec elle. Il faudrait que tu connaisse son allégeance. La moitié de la famille Greengrass sont du côté de Dumbeldore. Je les ais tués mais il se peux qu'elle soit un des enfants que je n'ai pas supprimé...

- D'accords. Je m'en souviendrais.

- Bien. Alors je te laisse. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu apprends des choses intéressantes.

Le lien cessa, tout comme la voix de Voldemort arrêta simplement de résonner dans la tête de Harry. Il soupira. Il aurait préféré discuter plus longtemps avec lui. Pouvoir lui donner ses impressions, lui dire qui avait été réparti à Serpentard. Lui annoncer que son frère n'avait pas été réparti autre-part qu'à Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Que Ronald Weasley lui faisait un peu peur... Bref, parler, tout simplement.

Mais Voldemort était froid, Harry le savait et il espérait le faire changer du haut de ses onze ans.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le premier cours de potion arriva, Harry était impatient. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu parler du professeur. Sa mère avait conseillé aux deux enfants de ne pas lui tenir tête et de rester calme. Réfléchir avant de parler en sa présence.<p>

Son frère lui avait dit que les Weasley haïssaient ce professeur car il était mesquin et mauvais envers les Gryffondors. « Il favorise les Serpentard, et c'est impardonnable ! » Avait conclu Brendan en boudant.

Mais étant donné qu'il faisait parti des serpents maintenant, Harry avait mis cette idée de côté. Pour une fois qu'il aurait un traitement de faveur il allait en profiter. Il pourrait charrier Brendan, mais amicalement bien sûr.

Et puis, il pourrait mieux profiter de sa rencontre avec un véritable maître de potions ! Harry ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être doué dans cette matière, car depuis qu'il avait commencé à essayer d'en réaliser, son chaudron avait de nombreuses fois explosé, fondu et même disparu.

C'était avec persévérance que Harry avait réussis à maîtriser cet art. Beaucoup d'entraînement. Il devait ses capacités à l'aide que lui avait prodigué sa mère durant de nombreuses heures. Et à sa passion. Il n'était pas doué mais il adorait cette matière. Pouvoir enfermer tant de choses... Pouvoir créer ! Il n'était pas créatif et ne possédait pas d'imagination particulièrement développé, comme lui avait de nouveau rappelé le Choixpeau, mais il aimait créer. Tout simplement.

James était pathétique dans cette discipline, tout comme Brendan. Aucun des deux ne faisaient véritablement d'efforts pour s'améliorer. Brendan avait juste suivit les conseils de Harry pour les potions de première année car il avait eu peur que Rogue s'en prenne à lui en se rendant compte de son incapacité à faire des potions correctement. Ce devait être un gène Potter d'être un incapable.

Il s'était passé une journée depuis la rentré, et il avait pu assister à plusieurs cours comme Métamorphose et Sortilège. Il avait espéré de la pratique dès le premier mais malheureusement les professeurs ne leur avait enseigné que la théorie car c'était la chose fondamentale pour commencer.

Harry était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu de né-moldu dans l'école alors les professeurs auraient commencé la pratique dès maintenant. Mais il fallait mettre les nouveaux sorcier à niveau. Ils n'avaient pas grandit dans un univers magique, donc ils devaient tout apprendre contrairement aux sangs-purs et aux sangs-mêlés qui comme Harry avaient un peu d'expérience grâce à leurs parents et à leur environnement magique.

Les cours de potions avaient lieu dans les cachots. Harry n'avait pu retenir de frissonner lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe. L'endroit était plus sombre que les autres salles, des chaudrons étaient posés et pour la plupart il ne respiraient pas la propreté. Sur les étagères, des bocaux remplis d'ingrédients peu agréables à la vue trônait au regard des nouveaux élèves. Probablement pour les effrayer.

Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas commode. Des cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, brillant et graisseux. Son visage était blafard et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Pour finir, son nez était crochu et lui donnait un profil effrayant. Même si Harry avait déjà entrevu ce professeur plusieurs fois dans la grande salle, il fut intimidé.

Théodore Nott, qui était resté avec lui depuis la rentré, bailla. Harry secoua la tête. Il était vraiment étrange. Toujours décontracté et silencieux. Ne stressant jamais, ne parlant que rarement et surtout ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne semblait pas apprécier les groupes d'amis. Peut être n'en avait-il jamais eu sauf Daphnée? Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'avait pas eu Neville et Brendan, il aurait été comme lui. Renfermé.

Les Gryffondors arrivèrent à ce moment là. Tout le monde rentra en classe. Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler longtemps à son frère. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous après le cour de potion pour discuter et rester un peu ensemble. Quand Harry avait prévenu Nott, celui-ci ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard dédaigneux.

- Fréquenter des Gryffondors ? N'importe quoi.

Daphnée quand à elle lui avait juste dit ceci :

- Tu sais Harry, fréquenter les Gryffondors est mal vu chez les Serpentards, et vice versa. Tu devrais éviter de parler à ton frère et à sa bande en publique si tu veux te faire des amis dans ta maison. Après tout, tu y es pour sept ans. La rivalité entre les maisons est trop vieille pour que tu puisses l'éviter. C'est pas intelligent mais c'est comme ça.

Mais Harry avait un peu peur de devoir se séparer de son frère. Il était important pour lui. Un repère sans lequel il se sentirait perdu. L'idée même de devoir être mesquin avec lui en présence des autres Serpentards lui donnait des frissons.

Rogue commença alors à faire l'appel, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Potter, il s'arrêta et lança un regard sombre vers le jumeau de Harry qui releva sa tête avec un sourire orgueilleux. A ce moment précis, Harry eu l'impression que ce n'était plus Brendan qui était assis dans la salle, mais son père : James. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Le professeur renifla et continua l'appel en s'imaginant milles tourments qu'il pourrait appliquer au rejeton Potter. Il fois sûr que tout les élèves étaient présents pour une heure de torture il annonça :

- Vous êtes dans ce cours pour apprendre à manier l'art rigoureux des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Harry eu alors son premier sourire depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de classe. Ce professeur savait parler ! Il avait tout simplement la classe.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son frère.

- A qui parlez vous ? Jeta Brendan en souriant. Moi ou mon frère ?

Il y eu quelques rires idiots parmi les Gryffondors. Harry ne trouva pas la réplique amusante puisqu'il était évident que le maître des potions avait interrogé le plus âgé. Après tout, il avait parlé en fixant le survivant.

- Et bien, étant donné que vous semblez vouloir parler et montrer votre savoir auprès de vos amis, je dirais que je vous parlais. Alors qu'obtiendrais-je en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Brendan répondit d'une voix fière :

- Une potion qui s'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

Harry hocha la tête. Heureusement que son frère se souvenait des cours qu'il lui avait donné pendant les vacances. Rogue continua sur sa lancé avec un sourire moqueur:

- Et où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Brendan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait oublié ! Il le savait pourtant... Il l'avait lu dans son livre. Il avait d'ailleurs bien rit avec Harry en s'imaginant la chose.

- Je ne sais plus.

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai bien répondu à votre première question...

_- _Votre impertinence coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor ! Et vous, Potter numéro deux, peut être pourrez vous me dire qu'elle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante aussi connue sous le nom de Aconit. Quand au bézoard si je peux me permettre, c'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

- Bien. 5 Points pour Serpentard. On remarquera que le seul Potter ayant une once d'intelligence à atterri à Serpentard. Qu'attendez vous pour prendre des notes ? Au travail !

Plus tard, quand il sortit de la salle de classe, Harry trouva immédiatement son frère. Celui-ci l'attendait appuyé contre le mur. A côté de lui, Ronald Weasley parlait avec un jeune garçon de leur age aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons. Brendan fit signe au roux qu'il allait parler avec Harry et les deux frères s'éloignèrent cote à cote.

Harry entraperçu Théodore qui le regardait avec un air désapprobateur depuis la salle de classe. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec le professeur Rogue.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que si papa écrit une lettre à Dumbeldore tu pourrais aller à Gryffondor toi aussi !

Il haussa les sourcils. Aller à Gryffondor ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il était bien à Serpentard. Ils se faisait des amis et aimait bien l'ambiance... Même s'il n'était pas toujours le bienvenue.

- Je vais bien Brendan... Ils ne sont pas aussi vils que James le disait ! Par exemple, j'ai rencontré un garçon, Nott, qui est plutôt sympathique quand on essaye vraiment de le connaître.

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était probablement vrai. Si les Serpentard étaient aussi mesquins ils se seraient jetés sur lui comme des bêtes. Ou lui auraient tendus un piège durant la nuit pour se venger des Potter.

- Harry, tu es trop optimiste. Tu dois faire face à la réalité. On n'en reparlera plus tard, mais tu verras que j'avais raison. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerais. Après tout, tu es mon petit frère adoré.

Ils commencèrent alors à papoter. Brendan ne cessait de parler des Gryffondors. Il appris que le garçon qui discutait tantôt avec Ronald s'appelait Seamus Finnigan et qu'il était un sang-mêlé. Que Hermione Granger ne cessait jamais de se vanter de son intelligence et qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussis à se faire d'amis. Que Neville la fuyait comme la peste mais qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le suivre.

- Tu pourras demander à Neville de se mettre à côté de moi pour le premier cours de Botanique ? Je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis la rentré, je suis plutôt triste...

- Mais ne serait-ce donc pas notre idole et son frère ? Fit une voix traînante. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face a Draco Malfoy. Brendan serra les poings et se mit devant Harry.

- Ah le fils de Lucius Malfoy hein ? Mon père m'a parlé de votre famille, et pas en bien tu peux t'en douter !

- Ma famille vaux sans aucun doute plus que la tienne ! Dire que vous êtes aimés par tout le monde... Quelle honte ! Mon père lui, est persuadé que tu vas te faire virer en moins de deux ! Après tout les Potter sont aussi bêtes que leurs pieds, voir plus... Dit moi Potter, tu sais écrire au moins ? Avec toute ces conférences de presse et rencontres, tu ne dois pas avoir eu le temps d'être éduquer correctement...

- Au moins moi je n'ai pas été élevé dans la magie noire, entouré de fous et d'hommes qui se prennent pour les Elfes de maison d'un mort !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Mon père pourrait...

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de cette dispute puérile et partit sans que personne ne le remarque. Brendan était idiot de s'en prendre à la famille de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, tout comme Harry, il ne connaissait rien du passé et encore moins à propos des Mangemorts. Si les deux garçons connaissaient ce terme ce n'était qu'a cause d'une erreur de leurs parents.

Lily et James ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient coincé dans un monde d'adulte. Mangemorts, Voldemort, guerre... Tout cela devait être inconnu pour eux. Si Brendan et Harry en connaissait un minimum sur tout cela, ce n'était que parce qu'il avaient l'habitude d'écouter leurs parents en cachette quand ils discutaient de leurs souvenirs, de leurs amis. Les moments de tristesse des deux survivants de la guerre... Et encore, Brendan en savait moins que Harry, parce que le petit frère avait eu l'occasion de savoir certaines choses à cause de Voldemort. Mais il ignorait tant !

Insulter la famille de quelqu'un était affreux et Harry était déçu pars Brendan. James l'avait bien éduqué de manière à ce qu'il s'en prenne aux Serpentards en les insultants de manière la plus mesquine qu'il soit. Harry avait éviter tout cela en restant avec sa mère qui était quelqu'un de tolérant. Mais Lily passait peu de temps à faire la morale au survivant. Il était totalement sous l'emprise des préjugés de James.

A onze ans on ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses ! Pourquoi les parents donnaient ils cet exemple à leurs enfants ? A onze ans, on devait être une personne naïve qui ne connaissait rien à la vie ! On ne devait pas penser insulter les autres à cause d'une guerre qui était finie depuis longtemps !

Oser traiter quelqu'un à cause de suppositions était affreux. Même si elles étaient réelles. Parce que Harry savait que la famille Malfoy était du côté noir. Mais entendre ça de la bouche de son frère lui avait donné envie de vomir. Son frère qui était normalement si juste...

- Où est passé ton frère, Potter ? Il à eu peur de moi et de mes pouvoirs maléfiques peut-être ? Ricana Malfoy en secouant la tête avec un sourire ironique. Brendan remarqua alors que Harry n'était plus là. Les deux jeunes garçons se séparent alors en se jetant un regard noir. Le début d'une longue rivalité, ou plus exactement d'une haine sans raison.

Quand Harry arriva dans son dortoir, Théodore avait commencé à réviser ses leçons.

- Dit Nott, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on aille à la Bibliothèque ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis fatigué. Demande à Greengrass mais je sais pas si elle vas vouloir. Elle aime pas trop bosser...

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle commune après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. D'habitude, il n'y restait pas après les cours sans Daphné ou Nott car il n'osait pas trop parler aux gens. Mais il était motiver pour connaître les gens de sa maison. Comme Malfoy parce que Voldemort lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de lui. Sans devenir son meilleur ami bien sûr, mais quand même.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... Le blond discutait avec Blaise - Harry se souvenait de lui car il avait été le dernier à se faire répartir, à Serpentard - en étant tranquillement assis sur le canapé vert. Dans la cheminé brûlait un feu mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il soit magique.

- ... et alors il s'est rendu compte que Potter l'avait laissé tout seul. Ah, sa tête valait le coup d'œil ! C'était trop marrant.

- J'aurais voulu être là.. la prochaine fois invite moi. Quoique m'faire insulter n'est pas trop mon trip...

- Oh regarde qui se ramène ! Potter numéro deux !

Harry se rapprocha en traînant des pieds. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Je...euh... désolé pour mon frère tout à l'heure. C'était pas très sympa de sa part...

Dire que Malfoy était surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait imaginé que l'autre Potter l'insulte aussi. Après tout il ne s'intégrait pas vraiment dans la maison, ne restant qu'avec le mec le plus chiant et inutile. Théodore Nott n'était pas vraiment très apprécié. Un peu trop froid.

Le cœur de Harry quand à lui battait rapidement. Il lui avait fallut un effort intense pour oser parler de cette manière. Lui qui était si timide, il abordait un des futurs Serpentards qui seraient à la tête de leur maison plus tard. Car il était évident que Draco Malfoy serait un meneur dans quelques années. Quand il aurait acquis une réputation dans cette maison. Tout comme Brendan serait le prince des Gryffondors. Il était évident que ces deux là avaient un charisme à révéler au fond d'eux. Et ils faisaient partis des plus grandes familles de Sangs-pur. Et puis Lily lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours des Élèves qui était plus respectés que d'autre. Que de son temps James était en rivalité avec les Serpentards et que la personne qui menait Serpentard quand elle était arrivée était Lucius Malfoy, qui avait été suivit de Avery et son petit groupe.

Et puis Malfoy était un nouvel ennemi pour Brendan.

- Je voudrais savoir... euh... on pourrait devenir ami ? Enfin... Euh ... être pas des ennemis ... Harry rougit jusque la racine de ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Il n'avait jamais demandé à quelqu'un d'être son ami. D'habitude il attendait que les gens viennent vers lui ou le haïssent simplement. Il était à l'aise avec certaines personnes et totalement perdu avec d'autres. Par exemple il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour se sentir bien avec Nott alors que Malfoy lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou de sourie et de ne plus en ressortir.

Draco Malfoy haussa les sourcils et échangea un regard étonné avec Blaise. Ce garçon était bizarre. Adrien Pucey, un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard un peu effrayant s'incrusta dans la conversation. Il était âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus que Harry mais il semblait quand même plus sympathique que Draco.

- Tu sais on parait peu être un peu méchant mais tout le monde ici est au courant : les Serpentards c'est une grande famille. Y'a pas besoin de demander, on s'entraide tous. Tant que tu traînes pas avec les Gryffondors personne ne te cherchera de noises, sauf si tu fais chier le monde.

- J'ai des amis à Gryffondor, alors ça veut dire que je pourrais pas me faire d'amis ici ? Je ... je veux dire, Daphné Greengrass m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de rivalité. Mais je ne suis pas rival avec mon frère ! Ni Neville...

- Les histoires de famille c'est autre chose. S'tu traînes avec ton frère je pense pas que les gens te verront comme un traître, mais surtout ne vas pas squatter l'autre maison pour te faire des amis là-bas. Au pire tu vas voir le préfet de Serpentard, c'est le garçon aux cheveux noirs là-bas. Il est sympa. Mais on est pas des monstres à Serpentard, on vas pas te bouffer parce que t'as un frère.

Harry était soulagé. Il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter par sa maison à cause de sa famille mais en réalité les Serpentards n'étaient pas si mauvais. Ils n'insultaient pas tout le monde de Sang-de-bourbe et ne passaient pas leur soirée à créer des plans machiavélique pour dominer le monde.

Draco Malfoy lui tendit la main avec un sourire, quoi que un peu méprisant, et dit de sa voix traînante :

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Potter. Ah ! et ...si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils qui te seront plus qu'utiles. Les deux garçons derrière moi sont Crabbe et Goyle. Ils sont un peu idiot et lent mais très utiles.

Harry lui serra la main en souriant. Il se faisait de nouveaux amis à Serpentard sans devoir se séparer de son frère. Même s'il devrait faire attention à ne pas oublier de haïr les Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Le début de l'amitié MalfoyPotter ! Comment vas réagir Brendan ? Bonne question !

En lisant vos reviews et vos messages j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde s'attend à une beuglante de la part de James alors... Bah c'est pas si difficile à deviner ce qu'il vas se passer ( Note : Je ne voulais pas écrire de Beuglante, bouh hou hou hou hou ) je vous propose donc un petit concours mignon :

Proposez moi quel genre de Beuglante vous aimeriez que James envoie à Harry ! Je m'inspirerais des meilleurs ou sinon je mettrais celle qui roxx' le plus dans ma fic ! Devenez le méchant James intolérant et surtout !

Allez, bisous !

Désolé pour les fautes, ce n'est pas facile de se corriger soi-même ! Surtout que j'ai le bac de français et de Sciences qui arrive à grands pas !


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 est prêt pour vos beaux yeux ! J'avance lentement dans l'histoire et j'espère que je ne m'embrouille pas trop. Harry est assez compliqué à manié vu qu'il adopte une attitude différente selon les personnes avec qui il est. Et puis j'ai tendance à oublier les choses ~~ Mauvaise mémoire, alors je suis sans cesse en train de relire mes anciens chapitres, et donc plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus je prend de temps pour écrire ! Et puis les fautes... Sans béta, c'est la merde. J'avais quelqu'un qui s'était proposée mais elle m'a posé un lapin x)

Bref sur ces bonnes paroles, voila le chapitre attendu !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce matin, comme tout les matins, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Entouré de Théodore et de Daphné, il discutait des propriétés du sang de Dragons dans les potions. La jeune fille ne venait pas souvent tenir compagnie aux deux bruns, mais à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la peine de venir ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Elle était pleine de vie et très sympathique, et connaissait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la vie dans Poudlard contrairement à Harry et à Théo qui passaient leur vie à la bibliothèque. Une semaine s'était passée depuis la rentrée et il attendait avec impatience la réponse de ses parents.<p>

Il avait envoyé une lettre avec le résumé des deux premiers jours aux deux Potter mais la réponse tardait. Quoi-que Brendan n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre lui non plus. L'arrivée des chouettes mis court à ses pensées quand le Hibou des Potter déposa non pas une, mais deux lettres à Harry.

Il avait tellement stressé à l'idée de se faire détester de Lily qu'il en avait eu du mal à dormir. Mais maintenant, il n'osait pas ouvrir son courrier. Surtout qu'il avait reçut une beuglante. La pire chose qu'un parent pouvait envoyer à son enfant. La meilleure façon de punir tout en restant loin. La beuglante était de rigueur à Poudlard que lorsqu'un enfant avait fait une bêtise phénoménale. Harry ne doutait pas de la nature de son erreur.

Il hésita à l'ouvrir dans sa chambre ou pas. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant les cours et il lui fallait cinq pour aller dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser exploser et ne voulait pas l'ouvrir à un moment où les Serpentards seraient tous présents. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le choix quand un Serpentard rigola en clamant :

- Regardez ! Potter à reçu une beuglante !

Son frère se retourna vers lui avec un regard étonné. Évidement, l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle de posa sur lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous tout ces regards. Un deuxième année se trouvant à côté lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant :

- Allez ouvre la !

Draco Malfoy en souriant ironiquement continua de manger. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait ce qui allait venir. Voir la réaction du garçon serait la meilleure manière de juger si il avait eu raison de lui prêter autant d'intérêt.

Harry soupira doucement et détacha le cachet de cire. Aussitôt l'enveloppe rouge lui échappa des mains et cria de la voix de James Potter :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE SUIS OUTRE QUE MON SECOND FILS SOIT A SERPENTARD ! UN POTTER DANS LA MAISON QUI ABRITA LES PIRES PERSONNES AU MONDE EST UNE HONTE ! IL NE MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE TU T'ENTENDES AVEC LEURS PROGÉNITURE ! QUAND TU RENTRERAS A LA MAISON TU RECEVRA UNE PUNITION DONT TU TE SOUVIENDRAS TOUTE TA MISÉRABLE VIE ! ET SURTOUT FAIT TOI TOUT PETIT! BRENDAN AU MOINS SAIT FAIRE HONNEUR A LA NOBLE MAISON DES POTTER EN ALLANT A GRYFFONDOR MAIS TOI... UNE HONTE ! TU DEVRAIS PRENDRE EXEMPLE SUR LUI ! VOIR TOUT FAIRE POUR LUI RESSEMBLER, PEUT ÊTRE QUE TU RÉUSSIRA ALORS A DEVENIR UN POTTER POTABLE... ET ENCORE C'EST TROP TE DEMANDER ! AH JE NE T'AI PAS ÉDUQUER DE CETTE MANIÈRE ! »

La lettre se consuma laissant la salle dans un silence. Puis les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Serpentards étaient rouge de colère. Ils venaient de se faire traiter comme de la vermine. Pas très bon pour Harry tout cela. Il se prit des regards noirs mais aussi quelques sourires compatissants. Surtout de la part de la gente féminine et de Daphnée particulièrement qui avait stoppé sa conversation avec une fille nommée Tracey.

Harry baissa les épaules, un peu triste de la réaction démesuré de son géniteur. Nott ne disait rien mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il méprisait James. Oser envoyer une lettre pareil à son enfant était abominable. Horrible.

Il avait honte d'avoir un père pareil. Harry Potter pris le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains et défia du regard quiconque oserait rigoler près de lui. Puis il s'empressa d'ouvrir la seconde lettre en espérant plus de douceur et oublier les chuchotements.

_Mon Harry Chéri,_

_J'espère que tu te plais toujours à Poudlard et que tu t'es fait encore plus d'amis dans ta nouvelle maison. N'embête pas trop le professeur Rogue et surtout ne fait pas trop de bêtises en prenant exemple sur ton frère ! _

_Je suis tout de même inquiète que tu fréquente des enfants de Mangemorts. Tu te souviens, je t'avais expliqué, les Mangemorts étaient à la botte de Tu-sais-qui . Aussi, tu m'as écris que tu t'entendais bien avec Théodore Nott et nous savons tous dans la famille de quel côté ils étaient durant la guerre ( même si nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve, malheureusement ). De même, Daphnée Greengrass est la fille de sangs-purs qui sont adeptes de la magie noire. Il me semble qu'ils ont une autre jeune fille mais je ne suis pas sûre. Fait attention à toi._

_Et surtout ne fait pas attention à ton père. Il est en colère mais il te pardonnera plus tard. Montre que tu es le meilleur et tu verras... Il ne voulait pas t'écrire autre chose que cette horreur rouge donc cette lettre est entièrement de moi mais il t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Je lui en veux et il sera puni de la meilleure façon qu'il soit ne t'inquiètes pas. Il l'a envoyé dans mon dos et je n'en suis pas fière. Si tu ne l'a pas encore ouverte alors n'essaye pas et jette la ! Dans le lac par exemple ! Sirius faisait ça quand il en recevait de ses parents à ne traine pas, elles explosent rapidement._

_Autrement, Brendan est à Gryffondor et cela ne m'étonne pas. La rivalité entre les maisons est une horreur et surtout ne te sépare pas de lui à cause de cela ! Restez soudés ! Vous êtes une famille, c'est important. Soit gentil avec lui et entraidés vous dans vos devoirs._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir durant les vacances de Noël ! Si tu as des questions pour un devoir envoie moi une lettre je t'aiderais._

_Je t'embrasse et je t'aime,_

_Maman._

Harry soupira de soulagement, et partit de la grande salle en sentant les larmes venir mouiller ses yeux. Il était soulagé.

Plus tard dans la journée une annonce fut postée sur le tableau d'affichage. Les premiers cours de vols auraient lieu le jeudi qui arrivait et seraient communs avec les Gryffondors. Beaucoup de Serpentards en furent mécontent mais une partie avait hâte pour se moquer des Gryffondors qui ne savaient pas voler. Harry se rappela alors que Neville n'avait jamais eu le droit de monter sur un balais à cause de sa grand-mère qui avait peur pour lui. Et que Hermione devait lire un maximum de livres pour être la meilleure.

Mais la lecture ne pouvait en aucun cas compenser la pratique et il ne doutait pas que tout les enfants de Moldus auraient du mal contrairement aux sorciers qui avaient eu le loisir d'apprendre durant leur enfance. Encore une inégalité à Poudlard. Tout comme le fait que les enfants de moldus ne savaient pas écrire à la plume. Brendan lui avait expliqué que beaucoup de gens à Gryffondor et Serpentard se moquaient de Hermione qui faisait des taches sur ses parchemins dans les premiers cours même si elle s'améliorait rapidement.

Harry attendait avec peur ce cours qui pourrait lui changer les idées. Il aimait beaucoup voler mais ne le faisait pas souvent chez lui car Lily n'aimait pas trop voir ses enfants sur ces engins de la mort et donc que le seul moyen de voler sans remarque était de jouer avec James. Totalement hors de question ! Brendan oui, mais Harry... Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Harry retrouva Neville en Botanique. Celui ci l'évitait souvent mais il avait eu le message de Brendan et avait pris place à côté du frère jumeau du survivant au début du cours.

Il lui expliqua durant un moment pratique que les Gryffondors les plus vieux avaient avertis tout les premières années qu'il était interdit de pactiser avec des Serpentards sous peine de représailles plus affreuses les unes que les autres or le fait de se retrouver sans amis dans sa propre maison. Alors Neville n'avait pas oser s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

- Harry je suis désolé, mais il vas falloir que l'on évite de se voir. On pourra toujours pendant les vacances mais à Poudlard évite de venir me parler. Je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemis à Gryffondor. Brendan peut sans problème il est le survivant mais moi... J'ai peur...

Harry fut profondément vexé. Il était la même personne pourtant ! Il était le meilleur ami de Neville et ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils avaient neuf ans quand ils s'étaient rencontré. Neville n'avait pas le droit de sortir souvent avant car il était maladroit et fragile. Sa grand-mère le couvait trop et il n'osait pas parler aux autres.

Harry avait été le premier et maintenant il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Harry eu les larmes aux yeux et se tut durant le reste du cours. Il était bouleversé. Son meilleur ami lui disait de ne plus lui parler. Même s'ils retrouveraient leur bonheur pendant les vacances de Noel, qu'ils passaient ensemble, quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur du petit garçon.

Après ce cours de Botanique qui ne fit que rajouter un lourd poids sur ses épaules, Harry eu cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur bégayait souvent et beaucoup d'élèves en riait. Harry lui ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas très drole d'agir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas la faute de Quirell s'il ne pouvait pas parler sans être risible. Harry faisait de son mieux pour être attentif à son cours et lui montrer du respect. Après tout, lui aussi avait du mal avec les autres.

La journée se passa ensuite rapidement. Il mangea avec Théodore durant la pause du midi tout en lui demandant s'il voulait bien aller encore une fois à la bibliothèque avec lui. Il avait des devoirs à faire et ne voulait pas rester tout seul. Surtout que Madame Pince ne cessait de lui tourner autour lorsqu'il n'était pas accompagné. Il avait alors plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture car elle l'intimidait.

- Alors Potter, tes parents sont aussi intolérants que je le pensais. Pas trop dégouté d'avoir une famille pareille ?

Malfoy venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ils venaient de sortir du cours de Potions avec Rogue qui s'était acharné sur Brendan faute de pouvoir attaquer Harry. Il était évident que l'homme aux cheveux graisseux détestait les deux Potter même s'il semblait intrigué par le Serpentard. Sans doute se demandait-il se qu'il faisait dans sa maison. Plusieurs fois Harry avait surpris son regard énigmatique. Il s'était alors rappelé que Voldemort lui avait parlé d'un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard. Vu son apparence et son caractère il était possible que ce soit lui mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer inutilement.

Harry baissa les yeux et répondit, dépité :

- Si un peu. Mais ma mère n'a rien contre les Serpentards ce n'est que James... Il aurait voulu que ses deux fils soient les parfaits Gryffondors mais moi je ne suis pas courageux ni même fort...

Draco comprenait parfaitement ce que Harry ressentait. Son père était souvent déçu de son comportement et du fait qu'il n'était pas le fils parfait. Draco admirait Lucius plus que personne au monde, c'était son modèle, la personne la plus importante pour le blond. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'était que Harry Haïssait James.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Certains Serpentards n'étaient pas très agréable avec lui depuis la beuglante mais il s'y faisait. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'être fuit par les autres.

- Tu sais, on à été blessés dans notre amour-propre à cause de cette lettre. Les Gryffondors se sont moqués de nous à cause de ça alors certains sont un peu sur les nerfs mais ça vas passer. Lui avait dit Daphné avec un regard amical.

Harry s'était sentit un peu plus léger. Après tout, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il ne lui arrivait que des choses mauvaises... Il était loin de son frère, son père le détestait encore plus, Neville ne voulait plus lui parler en publique et Voldemort montrait à la vie du garçon à peine plus d'intérêt qu'a son dernier repas.

Donc Harry essayait de passer le plus de temps possible dans la salle commune pour travailler plutôt qu'a la bibliothèque pour éviter de faire croire qu'il fuyait les Serpentards. Théodore avait parut un peu vexé qu'il le laisse ainsi mais ne s'était pas plaint. De toute façon le soir ils n'avaient rien à se raconter et le brun ne cessait de se renfermer encore plus quand un autre que Harry venait dans le dortoir.

Aujourd'hui, Harry venait de se réveiller lorsqu'il remarqua que Théodore dormait encore. D'habitude le brun se levait avant lui, très tôt d'ailleurs, pour éviter d'être en retard et de subir l'affolement des Serpentards peu matinaux. Harry hésita. Devait-il le réveiller et risquer de subir son courroux, ou simplement le laisser dormir ? Ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires des autres il opta pour la seconde solution. Il restait une demi-heure avant les premiers cours, il avait le temps. Si Théo dormait encore quand il reviendrait il le secouerait peut-être.

Il se rendit donc tranquillement dans la grande salle. Il croisa le regard de son frère qui mangeait à la table des Gryffondors et lui fit un signe de tête. A côté de lui Ron Weasley mangeait comme dix ce qui fit naitre un sourire à Brendan qui retournait à ses préoccupations : C'est à dire discuter des cours de vols qui avaient lieu le jour même. Le second cours de la journée pour être exact.

Malfoy lui fit signe de s'assoir devant lui, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry. Pour le moment, le blond ne lui avait montré aucun signe d'amitié. Harry avait commencé à se dire que le rival de son frère avait plaisanté avec lui et avait décidé de l'ignorer. A côté de Draco se trouvait Blaise qui était en grande discutions avec Pansy Parkinson une fille peu spéciale qui était un véritable moulin à Parole. De l'autre côté Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle mangeaient, ou plutôt s'empiffraient sans faire le moindre effort de présentation. Draco ne devait pas s'amuser entouré de gens pareils.

- Alors Potter, les cours de vol sont dans 2 heures et demi. Prêt à voir la technique majestueuse des Malfoy ?

- Celle des Potter est cent fois plus rapide. Tu vas être ébloui par ma précision.

Malfoy éclata de rire. Harry eu un grand sourire mais Brendan de son côté n'était pas franchement réjoui. Depuis plusieurs jours les deux Serpentards semblaient se rapprocher voir même s'apprécier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un Potter fraternisait avec l'ennemi. La seule raison qu'il trouvait était que son frère était malheureusement trop naïf pour comprendre la graviter de son geste. Si leurs parents apprenaient ça... il risquait d'en subir les conséquences, qui seraient sans aucun doute très lourdes !

Brendan n'était pas très heureux. Harry commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Parler avec les gens de son age, rire franchement, s'amuser sans rougir... Depuis deux semaines il changeait irrémédiablement. Il devenait le Harry Potter que Brendan ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne cernait pas.

Un Harry qui lui semblait lointain. Inaccessible. Même si ces changements étaient encore infimes, Brendan avait peur qu'avec le temps il soit séparé de son frère adoré.

Quand Malfoy partagea avec tout les Serpentards les bonbons qu'il venait de recevoir, Brendan baissa les yeux. Il trouvait ça dégoutant d'acheter l'amitié des autres. Même avec de simples bonbons. Harry se faisait embobiner par ce sale blondinet arrogant, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à son comportement ! Brendan fronça alors les sourcils en se murmurant pour lui même :

- Faut' que je fasse quelque chose... Pour Harry...

Neville déballa le paquet qu'il avait reçu de sa grand-mère et trouva à l'intérieur un rapeltout. Un objet qui servait à savoir lorsque l'on avait oublié quelque chose. Alors que Neville expliquait à Ron qu'il avait oublié une chose sans savoir quoi, Malfoy se décida à passer à côté de la table des Gryffondors. Il prit l'objet rond des mains de Londubat et le regarda avec attention avant de dire :

- Alors Londubat, tu as encore oublié que les cracmols n'allaient pas à Poudlard ?

- Tais-toi Malfoy ! Grogna Brendan en le fixant avec colère tandis que Neville baissait les yeux. Harry depuis sa table détourna le regard de la scène pour le plonger dans son assiette. Neville l'avait laché après tout.

Il entendit vaguement Macgonagall gronder le blond et la dispute tant attendue ne pas éclater.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain où son cours de vol devait se passer, il eu un moment de panique. Certes il aimait voler mais il ne savait pas s'il était doué ou non ! Et s'il se ridiculisait ? Que tout les Serpentards se mettaient à le hair à cause de ça ? Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de son dortoir. D'un coup Harry avait moins hate de participer à ce cours. De plus Théodore s'était fait porter pale et était allé à l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait pas très bien compris, car Nott n'avait pas l'air malade.

Il se souvenait que le brun lui avait juste grommelé à la fin du cours précédent qu'il allait à l'infirmerie car il se sentait mal. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry l'enviait. Il n'avait aucune envie de voler devant tant de personnes. Ni même de recevoir des commentaires moqueurs.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni pour ce cours, le professeur nommée Bibine expliqua qu'il fallait appeler son balais pour qu'il vous saute dans les mains. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le ramasser tout simplement, mais il n'osa pas poser la question. Il devait y avoir une raison. Ne pas se fatiguer avant un match par exemple ?

Harry réussis immédiatement l'exercice, en même temps que Brendan. Les deux frères eurent un sourire complice. Harry sentit un poid s'enlever de ses épaules. Tout ce passait bien pour le moment.

Alors que ses pensées dérivaient, Neville perdit le contrôle de son balais et se blessa. Il rebondit plusieurs fois contre le mur, en hurlant de peur. Harry sursauta en voyant son ami tomber de son balais dans un craquement d'os. Il frissonna et faillit se précipiter aux côtés de son ami avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il serra les poings sous l'injustice.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Harry Potter lâcha son balais et regarda autour de lui. Les discussions allaient de bon train, tout le monde commentait le vol de Neville et sa chute presque spectaculaire. Un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe, un éclat attira l'attention du brun. Malheureusement Draco Malfoy le remarqua avant lui et se saisit du rapeltout de l'empoté en premier.

- On dirais bien que cet idiot de Londubat à perdu son rapeltout. S'il l'avait gardé avec lui il se serrait souvenu qu'il était plus judicieux de tomber sur ses grosses fesses.

Le blond éclata de rire, suivit par ses amis. Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Cria Brendan en s'approchant du groupe de Serpentards. Derrière lui, Ronald Fulminait. Tout les Gryffondors étaient derrière le survivant. Rends le moi !

- Mais il ne t'appartient pas Potter. Je crois que je vais le garder jusqu'à que cet abruti décide de venir le chercher. Et toi Potter, tu en penses quoi ?

Harry soupira doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours impliqué dans les disputes puériles de ses amis ? Il se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

- Je..je pense que tu devrais le mettre à un endroit ou Londubat pourrais aller le chercher. Sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie par exemple ?

Brendan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry appelait-il son meilleur ami par son nom de famille ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme un méchant Serpentard ?

- Hum... pas mal. Mais je vais faire mieux, répondit Malfoy en faisant rouler la boule de verre dans ses mains. Potter ! Je te défie. Le premier qui arrive à faire l'aller retour jusqu'au toit de la tour d'astronomie gagne le rapeltout.

- Très bien !

- Brendan, tu sais bien que si tu te fais prendre à voler sur ton balais tu vas te faire renvoyer ! Ne fait pas ça. Le réprimanda Hermione mais le jumeau l'ignora et enfourcha son balai. Draco fit de même en gardant son sourire ironique. Il mit la boule de verre dans sa poche et s'envola.

- 3,2,1, partez ! Fit Blaise Zabini en riant.

Les deux balais prirent de la vitesse rapidement. Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent à la tour, Brendan avait pris de l'avance que Draco ne pourrait pas combler. En mauvais perdant le blond s'arrêta à mis chemin de l'arrivée et sortit l'objet de sa poche.

Harry retint son souffle en redoutant le pire. Brendan entendant les cris des élèves se retourna aussi.

Draco le lança de toute ses forces alors que Brendan venait d'arriver au bout. Celui-ci fit demi tour rapidement et s'élança à la poursuite de l'objet.

Il aurait normalement été impossible de le rattraper à cette distance, mais alors que le rapeltout allait s'écraser contre une fenêtre le survivant réussit à faire l'impossible et le rattrapa de justesse sous les yeux du professeur MacGonagall qui ouvrit la bouche en laissant tomber sa plume.

- Monsieur Potter !

* * *

><p>Bup !<p>

Je suis contente d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteurs, alors passez faire un tour sur mon blog. Ma fanfiction y est aussi postée et perso je trouve ça plus agréable de lire sur ce Blog.

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu moins longs que d'habitude.

_Lien dans mon profil ( Wahrheit (point) kazeo (point) com )_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review avec votre avis, même négatif**. ( Oui, je quémande, mais c'est agréable de se sentir lue...) Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris, mais j'essaye de reprendre beaucoup de clichés en matière de fanfiction HP tout en tentant de garder un certain sérieux.

Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long. Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes :O


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Le chapitre 5 est postée ! Bonne nouvelle j'ai dépassé mon maximum écrit pour une fanfiction. J'espère que je vais continuer sur cette voie. Bon mon histoire est vraiment lente et plate mais je l'écris pour le plaisir donc si pas content bah... dites le moi j'essayerais de m'améliorer /SBAFF/ Non sérieusement si pas content bah pas content, je modifie pas pour faire plaisir au monde D:

Bup. Donc pour éclairer votre lanterne, je n'ai jamais dis que Daphnée était du côté de la lumière, j'ai dit que Voldemort ne savait pas de qui elle était l'enfant. Que sa famille était divisée. Un côté pour la lumière et un côté Mangemort. Mais auquel Daphnée est-elle reliée, on ne sais paaaaaaaas. Alors la ptite Lily qui se souvient de la méchante Greengrass mangemorte est persuadée que Daphnée est sa fille. Vérité ou mensonge ? A vous de trouver !

Quand à Neville... bah il est peureux, il à pas envie de se faire massacrer et il n'a pas la chance suprême d'être le survivant. Et d'avoir Harry dans sa famille. Brendan lui est connu, il à pleins d'admirateurs, alors il n'a pas trop d'ennuis même si on médit dans son dos. Qui donc oserait se frotter au Survivant, au fils de puissants aurors ?

Hum... Breeef !

Ah si, j'ai passé mes vacances en Normandie ! C'était génial ! Il pleuvait *_* Par contre c'est des Gryffondors là bas, puf.

_Qui est allé à Japan Expo ? J'y étais, souvent sur le stand SectumSempra ! Surtout le week end. Le premier jour en Red de Pokémon, le second en Yukari Yakumo de Touhou Project et les deux autres jours en __**James Potter**__, oh yeah. __**Ouais, j'aime bien James... choc pour vous non ?**_

J'ai fait pleins de Dialogues, je suis contente ! x)

**Dans deux jours, c'est mon anniversaire !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

* * *

><p>La nouvelle fit le tour du collège en moins de deux heures. Draco Malfoy s'en mordait les doigts et ne cessait de grogner quand il entendait quelqu'un parler de l'exploit du survivant. Le premier attrapeur en première année depuis plus de cent ans ! Une action digne du survivant. MacGonagall ne cessait de lancer des regards fiers à son nouveau prodige. Brendan lui, se contentait de se vanter auprès de quiconque lui apportant son attention. Oui, il avait eu un entrainement avec son père, oui, il était doué...<p>

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Brendan prenait la grosse tête à cause d'un coup de chance. Mais en même temps, il en profitait. Plus personne ne parlait de la beuglante du père des deux garçons. L'événement était enfin passé dans l'oublie. Une information croustillante était de mise et personne ne voulait s'en priver.

Malfoy eu du mal à s'expliquer auprès de ses ainés, surtout après que le survivant soit allé le remercier pour son aide miraculeuse. A cause de son idée idiote les Gryffondors avaient une raison de plus pour les railler, et ça les Serpentards n'étaient pas près de le pardonner au jeune blond.

Brendan raconta à Harry un soir que quand le professeur était venue le chercher, elle avait demandé Dubois à Quirell et que durant un instant il avait eu très peur. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette anecdote ce qui avait alléger l'atmosphère lourde entre eux. Néanmoins Harry remarquait souvent les regards de Brendan. Des regards qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Mais le pire fut sans aucun doute deux jours plus tard, le matin, quand James Potter envoya un balais neuf à son fils. Le dernier cri, le nimbus 2000. Accompagné d'une dédicace des Canons de Chudley qui le félicitaient pour son poste dans l'équipe de gryffondor. Autant dire que ce déjeuné fut une véritable pagaille.

- Oh mon dieu ! Avait hurlé Ronald, tout rouge. Montre ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... !

Tout les rouges et or se pressaient derrière lui pour pouvoir voir le cadeau magnifique de l'auror.

Harry se sentit un peu délaissé, surtout que Brendan avait reçut une lettre de Lily à l'instar du Serpentard qui était resté sans nouvelle depuis la beuglante.

Peut-être que leur mère avait envoyé une lettre pour eux deux ? Il faudrait qu'il aille demander à son frère pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Harry ? Tout vas bien, tu fais une drôle de tête...

La voix de Daphné le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui fit un petit sourire en rougissant, et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle haussa les épaules et ignora ce phénomène qu'était Harry Potter. Il était un peu trop bizarre pour qu'elle essaye de cerner entièrement sa personnalité. Elle continua donc de discuter avec son amie Pansy. Théodore quant à lui ne dit rien, et continua de lire son livre en mangeant à côté d'Harry.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement. Personne ne fit attention à Harry, ce qui le rendit particulièrement heureux. Enfin un peu de tranquillité ! Nott était du même avis et en profita pour passer un peu plus de temps avec son camarade qu'il évitait souvent à cause de sa célébrité. Être le frère jumeau du survivant n'était malheureusement pas simple.

Une semaine passa dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse pour les Gryffondors et terne pour les Serpentards. Surtout les derniers année qui voyaient leur chances de gagner chuter à chaque entrainement du nouvel attrapeur. Dire qu'il était doué était un euphémisme, il était fait pour ce poste. Rien de moins. Quand il montait sur son balais il était parfaitement à l'aise, et il était capable d'attraper un vif d'or si rapidement qu'il en avait éblouie Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe.

Harry entendu vaguement Brendan parler de l'anniversaire de Hermione Granger qui devait être le 19, mais personne ne lui souhaita ce jour là. Elle resta toute seule durant cette journée, Harry la suivit des yeux par curiosité mais elle ne changea rien de ses habitudes. Bibliothèque, cours, bibliothèque, cours... Bref. Hermione Granger.

Harry eu presque pitié d'elle. S'il n'avait pas été un Serpentard il aurait tenté de la consoler. Mais il était un vert et argent. Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas trainer avec les lions. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de l'anniversaire d'un_ sang-de-bourbe_. Brendan l'avait ignoré, lui qui était pourtant si gentil et doux avec ses amis se comportait vraiment mal avec elle. Rapidement la jeune fille s'était mise à dos tout les Gryffondors de première année.

Bien entendu, le professeur Rogue était contre la nomination du survivant et ne cessait de se défouler sur lui. Brendan lui répondait à chaque fois, ne pouvant pas s'abaisser à se sentir inférieur à cette personne. Harry tentait de faire profil bas pour ne pas recevoir les foudres du chef de la maison, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il excellait en potion ce qui ne lui permettait pas de ce cacher. A chaque cours, tout les élèves étaient jaloux de lui. Le pauvre Serpentard qui était capable de réussir toutes ses potions sans émettre une seule goutte de sueur. Le professeur Rogue en était abasourdis, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se demander comme il était possible que le fils du célèbre Auror puisse être aussi différent que son père. Il était sans aucun doute le meilleur de la classe, et pourtant il ne s'était même pas passé un mois depuis la rentrée. Nous étions le lundi 25 septembre et Harry était déjà à l'aise dans toutes les matières de l'école. Il travaillait dur tout les soirs pour rendre les meilleurs devoirs et être considéré comme un bon élève. Pour rendre fière sa mère, au contraire de Brendan qui était quasiment un cancre.

- Harry je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, murmura Daphnée un matin, alors que le garçon faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de lait au chocolat. Il était le seul Serpentard qui buvait du lait au chocolat le matin, car tout les autres avaient l'habitude de manger des petits déjeuners anglais. Ah, la noblesse ! Les vieilles habitude ne partaient jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu ne dis jamais rien, tu travailles tout le temps, et ces derniers jours tu sembles un peu dans la lune. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions. Et puis, parfois tu m'évites...

- Je... Je suis un peu timide tu sais.

- J'avais remarqué, mais tu es sur que tout vas bien ? Pas de problème particulier ? Théodore n'est pas méchant avec toi j'espère ?

- Non, tout vas bien. Nott est très gentil avec moi...

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il redoutait la venue des parents dans deux jours. James était si outré par la maison de son deuxième fils qu'il avait décidé de venir lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Et le directeur n'avait pas pu refuser. Les parents du survivant pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient idolatrés par la population sorcière. Le vieux sorcier n'aurait pas le courage de leur faire face, même si normalement ils n'auraient pas eu le droit de faire ce genre de choses.

Ils avaient prévenus les enfants dans la lettre envoyé à Brendan avec son balais tout neuf.

Le couple Potter se permettait vraiment trop de choses. Bien sûr, Harry était persuadé que Lily en était consciente, mais son père... Un arrogant à qui la célébrité était monté à la tête, rien de plus. Si seulement il pouvait se rendre compte de sa stupidité. Ah, le monde en serait meilleur !

Le lendemain, Brendan et Malfoy recommençaient à se disputer dans les couloirs. Insultes, défis... toujours les mêmes choses. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas normal de se haïr autant quand on se connaissait aussi peu. Du peu que Harry savait sur Malfoy, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il était un garçon intelligent et sympathique lorsque l'on perçait sa carapace. Il aurait pu s'entendre avec Brendan, Harry en était sûr... et pourtant !

Harry n'était pas là quand les deux pseudo-rivaux se disputèrent pour la énième fois. Un duel de sorcier fut prévu, le soir-même dans la salle des trophées. Brendan prit Ronald comme second.

- Et toi, Malfoy ?

- Hum... Je vais prendre Harry Potter comme second. A ce soir, Potter.

Brendan se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une lueur paniquée dans le regard.

- Mon frère vas se battre contre moi ?! Malfoy vas me trucider, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal... Harry est trop fragile pour ce genre de combat !

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas... On improvisera. Si ton frère décide de nous combattre c'est sa faute après tout. Laisse le se débrouiller, il l'aura cherché. C'est un Serpentard après tout !

A ce moment, Hermione Granger se faufila dans le couloir et pris un air sévère. Ron rougit de colère sous son regard énervé qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, et Brendan haussa les épaules en lâchant :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Malfoy. Tu es fou ! Un duel dans Poudlard ? Tu risques de te faire prendre par le concierge et de nous faire perdre des points. C'est très égoïste de ta part ! Tu devrais tout annuler avant de nous causer des ennuis.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, retourne dans tes livres ! Renifla le rouquin en coupant de court Brendan qui voulait l'insulter. Tu viens mon pote ? On vas loin de ce rat de bibliothèque.

Hermione serra les poings et fit demi-tour la tête haute. Elle grommela que s'ils avaient des problèmes il n'iraient pas se plaindre, mais les deux garçons étaient déjà loin, prêt à faire les quatre-cent coups.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy se vantait de sa vengeance. Il avait prévenu Rusard que Brendan Potter et Ronald Weasley allaient se promener hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre feu. Il avait même eu la gentillesse de donner le lieu ou la fraude se déroulerait. Les septièmes années étaient enfin fiers de lui et semblait oublier que de sa faute l'insecte de Gryffondor était attrapeur.

Quand Harry descendit pour se réchauffer au coins du feu de la salle quasiment déserte, il n'était toujours pas au courant de son implication dans le complot qui consistait à provoquer des ennuis à son jumeau. Certes, Nott le fusillait du regard avec une moue déçue et Malfoy souriait sans cesse, mais après tout les Serpentards étaient parfois étranges.

Ce fut Daphnée qui le préviens, alors qu'il était 23 heures, en lui criant dessus. Harry ne comprit pas. Il était en train de lire dans le canapé de la salle commune, toujours coincé près du feu à cause du sommeil qui ne venait pas.

- Harry Potter ! Je suis déçue ! Je croyais que l'esprit de famille était important pour toi ! Je t'ai respecté pour ça et toi dès la première occasion tu trahis tes convictions !

- Ah...euh ... quoi ?

Harry bredouilla sans comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Trahissait-il son frère en lisant le soir ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi Daphnée était elle en colère ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. La blague que Malfoy et toi avez fait contre Brendan. Tu sais, l'obliger à aller dans la salle des trophées pour que Rusard le surprenne ?

- De quoi ? Je..je comprend rien ...

Harry prit un air paniqué. De quoi parlait son amie ? Une blague contre Brendan ? Il n'était pas au courrant. S'il avait participé à ce genre de chose, il l'aurait su. Il regarda autour de lui, probablement pour chercher une aide même si c'était stupide vu que la salle commune était quasiment vide. Daphnée soupira doucement et se massa la nuque en expliquant :

- Ah... Tu es trop chou quand tu paniques. Bon, Malfoy à dit qu'il avait provoqué Potter en duel en disant que tu étais son second, mais il ne vas pas y aller il à prévu d'envoyer Rusard à sa place.

Il y eu un blanc, le temps que Harry assimile les informations.

- Quoi ?!

- Tout à fait. Donc je voulais te crier dessus parce que tu avais fait n'importe quoi mais à ce que je vois... Tu es dans la merde, sans vouloir être vexante. Ton frère vas t'en vouloir à mort.

Harry se leva de son siège, posa son livre, et annonça qu'il allait prévenir son frère. Daphné haussa les sourcils en lui interdisant de sortir mais le brun l'ignora et partit dans les couloirs.

- Ah... Mine de rien, il à quand même un peu de courage quand il veut, murmura la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle prit le livre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre : _L'histoire de la magie noir et ses plus sombres secrets. _

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de se souvenir où devait se dérouler le duel, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en savait rien car elle ne l'avait pas dit. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. Le brun fronça les sourcils en essayant de trouver où Malfoy pourrait envoyer les deux garçons. Les toilettes ? Pas assez grandes et elles résonnaient. Le parc de Poudlard ? Non, Rusard ne les trouverait probablement pas.

- Un endroit assez grand pour un duel mais dont on ne peux sortir que pars un endroit. Une salle. Une salle de classe ? Non... elles sont fermées à clef. Hum... La salle des trophées ! Oui ! Elle est grande, elle n'a qu'une entrée et elle ne résonne pas beaucoup.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la salle des trophée avec la ferme intention de prévenir son frère. Il s'était passé un bon quart d'heure depuis qu'il était sortit en trombe de la salle commune des Serpentards, et il lui fallut un autre quart d'heure pour atteindre l'endroit du rendez vous. Malheureusement, il était trop tard et Rusard cherchait les adolescents.

- Je sais que vous êtes ici ! Sortez et je ne vous ferez pas de mal. Du moins, j'essayerais, n'est ce pas ma chère miss Teigne ?

Harry se cacha dans un recoin et se demanda comment permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Il avisa une armure et lui enleva son casque pour l'envoyer loin de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'armure protesta mais Harry était déjà loin. Il retrouva les enfants qui fuyaient.

- Venez ! Murmura t-il sous leurs regards étonnés. Il coururent durant quelques minutes alors que Rusard les avaient de nouveau repérés.

Brendan s'exclama lorsqu'il trébucha et se tordit la cheville. Paniqué, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage.

Hermione qui se trouvait avec eux ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège appelé Alohomora que Harry trouva bien exécuté, mais il ne s'appesantit pas dessus car il s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce pour la refermer.

Ils entendirent Rusard faire demi-tour. Les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement avant de sursauter suite à un grognement. Harry se retourna lentement et ne pu s'empêcher de crier en voyant la bête énorme qui lui faisait face. Trois tête, des museau démesurés et des pattes velues avec des griffes capable d'égorger un ours.

Ils sortirent rapidement en criant.

- C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Brendan en reprenant son souffle.

- Je sais pas, mais c'était affreux ! Grimaça son frère en s'asseyant par terre.

Les quatre autre adolescents se retournèrent vers lui et demandèrent :

- D'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi là ?

- ... Je suis venu pour vous prévenir que Malfoy vous avait tendu un piège et qu'il avait prévenu Rusard. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais je ne savais pas avant...

Il rougit en voyant le sourire de remerciement de son frère. Derrière lui, Ronald renifla dé moins, il essaya car il n'avait aucune classe et ne fit que paraitre idiot. Harry trouva vraiment dommage qu'un garçon qui semblait aussi sympathique soit aussi mesquin.

- Pourquoi Granger et Londubat sont ici d'ailleurs ? Demanda le brun en regardant les deux personnes qui n'avaient rien dit depuis le début. Londubat rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en se rendant compte que son ami l'appelait par son nom de famille.

- Pour rien. N'est ce pas Neville ? Viens, nous rentrons je commence à en avoir mare de vos sottises. Potter, tu penseras à aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ta cheville, elle est enflée je le vois d'ici.

- Bah... Bonne nuit. Lacha Neville en la suivant.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent puis décidèrent de laisser tomber. Ronald accompagna Brendan à l'infirmerie, près à se faire gronder pour leur sortie nocturne tandis que Harry retournait dans sa salle commune. En arrivant il fut étonné de ne pas voir Daphnée qui l'attendait. Il s'était fait des idées. Il s'allongea donc dans son lit en souhaitant avoir une journée plus calme le lendemain. Même si il pouvait rêver. Après tout, James et Lily Potter venaient à Poudlard en personne.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Comme tout les matins, il se leva mécaniquement, se lava les dents, s'habilla en vitesse après avoir pris une douche et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, il croisa des Serpentards qu'il salua poliment, et une fois arrivé il s'assit et commença à manger son petit déjeuné. Nott le rejoignit peu de temps après, arborant toujours son air grognon, et il ne discutèrent que vaguement des prochains cours. Les devoirs, les envies de faire de la pratique en Défense contre les forces du mal, la pitié pour le professeur Quirell qui se faisait insulter à tout bout de champs par des élèves irrespectueux.

Après avoir mangé, il se dirigea avec son ami vers son premier cours de la journée, c'est à dire Potion en commun avec les Gryffondors. Brendan semblait aller mieux ce qui rassura Harry. Dans le monde magique, soigner une entorse était très rapide et sans douleurs. Néanmoins, il s'était tout de même inquiété pour son jumeau. Harry lui fit un petit salut de la main avant de s'assoir à côté de Théodore.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, pendant que Harry restait dans ses pensées. Si son ami n'avait pas été là avec lui, il aurait sans aucun doute raté sa potion. Il s'excusa discrètement en se promettant de rester plus aux aguets.

Il était un peu déstabilisé. Il n'avait qu'une crainte, que l'heure du midi arrive. A douze heure trente il devait retrouver ses parents et Brendan dans le bureau du directeur et il en avait peur. Il redoutait le moment des retrouvailles.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le temps passer en cours de métamorphose et l'heure redoutée arriva trop rapidement.

- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment vas tu ? Tu t'amuses ? Tu n'embêtes pas trop tes professeurs ? S'exclama Lily en voyant son fils cadet arriver. Elle l'enlaça en le couvrant de bisou, puis elle s'attaqua à Brendan en le torturant de la même manière.

- Maman, j'étouffe... grommela le garçon en tentant de se distraire de l'emprise maternelle de Lily Potter. Elle s'esclaffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Les garçons, si nous sommes venu aujourd'hui ce n'est que parce que votre père avait envie de vous voir pour discuter. Ah, le doux esprit paternel !

- Lily s'il te plait, s'avança l'auror en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas drôle. Si j'ai voulu venir c'est pour une très bonne raison. Je n'accepte pas que l'un de mes fils aille à Serpentard. Une maison de traitre. De fou qui pratiquent la magie la plus sombre. Je suis déçue par ton comportement, Harry. Je me suis calmé depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle, mais cela ne te dispense pas d'explications.

Bon, au moins James ne semblait pas trop en colère pour le moment. Durant un instant, Harry se demanda comment Lily avait réussi un exploit pareil. _Calmer James Potter, ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui !_

- Mais...

- Il n'y à pas de mais ! J'ai de plus appris que tu avais coupé les liens avec le fils Londubat. Neville était ton meilleur ami, pourquoi ?! Tu as toujours prévu d'aller chez lui j'espère ?

- Oui, mais...

- Tait toi, sombre idiot ! Je suis outré par ton comportement. Je suis venu pour demander au directeur de changer ta maison mais ce privilège m'a été refusé. Te rends tu compte que de ta faute, j'ai perdu une journée de travail ? Oh mais cela t'arrange, car moins j'arrête tes copains mangemorts plus tu es heureux n'est ce pas ?!

- Non, mais...

- Chut ! Écoute moi lorsque je te parle. Aujourd'hui tu saura que je ne te considère plus comme mon fils. T'acoquiner avec des mangemorts en devenir, j'aurais tout vu ! Si tu fais le moindre faux pas, j'ai prévu avec ta mère que nous t'inscririons à BeauxBâtons, en France. Suis-je bien clair ?

- ... O.. Oui.

Harry baissa les yeux avec une moue piteuse, tandis que Lily lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et rajouta :

- Mais bien sûr, tu peux tout de même t'amuser, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Ton père est juste un peu énervé, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être irréprochable pour autant. Ton frère à déjà eu un nombre incalculable de points en moins alors que toi tu n'en à quasiment pas. Je suis fière de toi.

Elle sourit, puis elle se tourna vers son fils aîné :

- Brendan Potter ! J'ai eu vents de tes gamineries à répétitions. Tu provoques sans cesse le professeur Rogue ! Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas faire l'imbécile dans son cours...

- Maman... Bredouilla le survivant en lançant un regard implorant vers James qui vint à sa rescousse.

- Lily ma chérie, ce professeur est insupportable, tu devrais être fière que notre fils soit une des seules personnes à avoir le courage de lui tenir tête. Un vrai gryffondor contrairement à son frère.

- James, n'amène pas Harry dans cette conversation. Lui au moins, il à réussis à se faire accepter de Severus. Il m'a envoyé une lettre en me disant que Harry était un élève prodigieux digne de Serpentard !

- Il n'y à pas de quoi être fier d'être digne de Serpentard !

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Lily et James se fixèrent. Dumbeldore qui était resté assis dans son bureau tout ce temps s'approcha et lâcha avec un petit rire :

- Merlin était un Serpentard.

James écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Dumbeldore en criant : Quoi ?! Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son rire. C'était marqué en petit dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, toute les personnes ayant un minimum de culture étaient au courant. D'ailleurs, au vu du sourire de sa mère, elle devait le savoir depuis longtemps. Brendan avait la bouche ouverte mais ne disait rien.

- Bref, chéri si nous y allions maintenant. Les enfants vont avoir cours et aimeraient manger je pense.

James ne semblait pas d'accords, voulant encore mettre les choses aux clair, mais il ne pu pas et du se résoudre à se plier sous l'autorité de sa femme. Il l'aimait trop pour gâcher leur mariage à cause de leur fils.

Les embrassades furent brèves. Le prochain cours, avec Quirell, avait lieu dans quelques minutes et Lily refusait que ses enfants soient en retard, même si elle doutait franchement l'efficacité de ses cours.

D'ailleurs, Harry aussi se posait des questions. _En fin de compte, quel avait été l'intérêt de cette petite réunion de famille_ ? Le menacer d'aller à Beauxbatons, ils auraient pu le faire par lettre... peut-être était-ce un test ? Non... James n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça. Alors pourquoi ? Il remua ses méninges tout le long de cette après midi sous le regard perplexe de son frère qui n'avait pas attendu une minute pour prévenir tout les Gryffondors que Merlin était un Serpentard. Il s'était d'ailleurs embrouillé de nouveau avec Hermione qui lui avait dit que c'était marqué dans L'_histoire de Poudlard_ avec son petit ton horripilant. Comme d'habitude, elle avait perdu toute chance de bien s'entendre avec les autres aujourd'hui.

Le soir même, Harry s'installa dans son lit et attendit que l'heure soit propice pour appeler Voldemort à l'aide de son médaillon.

- Harry Potter. Bonsoir.

- B..Bonsoir Tom ! Comment allez vous toi et Nagini ? Tes projets avancent bien ?

- Très bien. D'ici une semaine, je vais me rendre dans un endroit beaucoup trop éloigné pour que nous puisions discuter sans épuiser trop de magie. Je t'enverrais donc un Hibou pour te prévenir lorsque je reviendrais, est-ce bien compris ? Nagini restera dans la forêt interdite, je ne l'emmènerait pas avec moi.

- Oui, tout à fait ! Alors, quand à ma mission à Poudlard ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Harry. Doucement. Si tu me narrais plutôt tes derniers exploits à Poudlard ? Tu es à Serpentard, alors tu dois bien faire quelques choses passionnantes. Racontes moi.

- Euh... Je suis devenu plus proche de Draco Malfoy, j'ai les meilleures notes en potions, je ne suis plus très ami avec Neville Londubat... Il m'a abandonné en me disant que nous ne serions ami qu'en dehors des cours. Je ne suis pas idiot, ce n'est pas de l'amitié ça ! Sinon, mon frère est devenu attrapeur pour Gryffondor...

- Attrapeur dès la première année de cours ? Le survivant ne risque pas de perdre son succès.

- Oui, mais il ne cesse de faire perdre des points à sa maison. Sinon, mes parents sont venu à Poudlard Aujourd'hui, parce que James ne supporte pas d'avoir un fils à Serpentard.

- Quel idiot... Siffla le mage noir.

- Mais Dumbeldore l'a remis à sa place en disant que Merlin était à Serpentard. Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Hilarant, tout simplement.

- Ah, seul les personnes qui ont lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ sont au courant... On n'en parle pas souvent, alors ça reste secret. Malheureusement.

- Sinon nous sommes sortit de notre dortoir à cause d'une histoire de duel, mais nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le couloir interdit ! Il y avait un chien qui gardait une trappe ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Ah ça... une copie de la pierre philosophale de Nicolas est cachée pour m'appâter. J'ai envoyé un mangemort pour s'en occuper, je t'en ai parlé cet été. Faire croire que je conspire ici pour cacher mes activités.

- Et qui est ce mangemort ? Demanda avec avidité le petit sorcier.

- Hum... Quirell.

- Quirell ? Le professeur bégayant sans cesse ? Mais il n'a rien d'un mangemort !

- Ce n'est que sa couverture. A propos, tu vas devoir aider ton frère à aller sur la piste de la pierre pour qu'il tue Quirell. Le premier meurtre d'un enfant, ah j'en rêve !

Harry ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait. Une fausse pierre dans Poudlard ? Un mangemort caché ? Son frère devait le tuer ? Pas facile comme tache. Le fait d'obliger son jumeau à tuer quelqu'un l'embêtait un peu mais il ferait tout pour Voldemort. Absolument tout. Même si son cœur se serrait à l'idée de faire autant souffrir son frère. Il était si naif. Il ne se remettrait que difficilement d'une telle épreuve. Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si sale...

- D'accords.

- Bon. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus car Dumbeldore est un Legimens très puissant. Le médaillon protège ton esprit mais pas assez pour que je puisse tout te dévoiler. Néanmoins éviter de regarder le directeur dans les yeux.

- Legimens ? Esprit ?

- Albus Dumbeldore peut lire dans les pensées, et ne se gène pas pour le faire sans l'autorisation de ses élèves. Et après on ose l'admirer. Aucun de tes secrets n'est en sécurité avec lui.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit !

- Oui, mais personne ne le soupçonne ou ne peux l'accuser. Il à malheureusement trop de pouvoir.. Qui croirait un simple enfant ?

La discussion s'arrêta peu de temps après. Harry était déçu de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles de Nagini, mais il était surtout outré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'est pour cela que toute la nuit il fut en proie à des cauchemars dans lesquelles le directeur devenait le diable et révélait tout ses secrets. Il ne savait pas que Voldemort exagérait pour lui faire haïr.

* * *

><p>Dumbeldore.<p>

Ouf. Un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plû. Si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas, tant que ce n'est pas des OC.

A pars ça, je rappelle que j'écris cette fic pour le plaisir, donc que j'écris ce qui me permet de me détendre.

Quand Harry dévoileras son don de Fourchelangue ? Bonne question. Probablement pas cette année. Peut être avec la chambre des secrets...


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Chapitre 6 en ligne, quelle bonne nouvelle ? Non ? Je me sens vexée alors, je boude.

J'ai bien avancé ce mois ci, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais le chapitre 8, donc pour le 7 ... je ne sais pas quand je le posterais :O J'ai perdu la clef usb dans laquelle j'avais commencé le chapitre 8... Faut que je la cherche, et j'ai pas trop le temps ( 6 anniversaires le même jour, c'est dur à preparer ! )

A part ça, j'ai passé un mois en temps que "stagiaire" au travail de ma mère, et même si j'ai manqué plusieurs jours de boulot, que j'ai fini deux jours trop tot et que j'ai passé un bon moment sur le pc, j'ai gagné 1000€

Je suis contente ( normalement c'était 981 mais le patron à arrondis, je l'adore ! )

Merci à vous qui me lisez ! J'essaye de répondre à toute les reviews mais dès fois je perd le fil et je ne sais pas si je vous ai répondu ou non, alors...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Le mois d'octobre fut bref, et Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Il s'adaptait à la vie en communauté, et réussissait à rester normal avec certaines personnes. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi timide, ce qui provoquait souvent les rires des autres élèves, mais il ignorait les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades pour se centrer sur le plus important : Les cours.<p>

Comme promis, il avait fait un effort de comportement et était un élève exemplaire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile pour lui étant donné qu'il l'était déjà auparavant. Il ne faisait que très rarement perdre des points à sa maison. Sauf lorsqu'il faisait des bourdes idiotes. La seule personne qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui était sans aucun doute Neville.

Malheureusement, celui-ci l'évitait toujours et agissait comme un inconnu. Harry en faisait de même, mais il était troublé. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute à personne...

Daphnée était gentille, mais elle trainait avec tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas être juste son amie à lui.

Alors que Harry avait besoin d'un ami qui soit près de lui en permanence. Quelqu'un de sympathique qu'il puisse considérer comme son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un comme Neville. Parfois le soir, il arrivait à Harry de regretter d'être à Poudlard. De regretter d'être à Serpentard. Certes, Voldemort était fier de lui mais il ne le voyait jamais alors quel était l'intérêt ?

Et puis, il voyait sans cesse les élèves en groupes. Quel était son groupe à lui ? Pouvait il dire qu'il faisait partie de celui de Daphné ? Ou de celui de Théodore ? Ou de celui de Draco ? A moins qu'ils ne fassent tous partie du même groupe ?

Harry se posait plein de questions sans réponse. Il lui arrivait aussi de se demander comment Hermione Granger faisait pour tenir toute la journée sans pleurer. Tout les Gryffondors de première année l'ignorait ou se moquaient d'elle. Plusieurs fois Théo l'avait surpris en train de la fixer et lui avait adressé un sourire moqueur.

- Cette idiote ne sait pas se taire, avait-il murmuré, tu te souviens l'autre jours comment elle à rabaisser Weasley ? C'était mortel.

La relation entre lui et Théodore n'avait pas bougé. Se taire, marcher ensemble quand il le fallait, travailler ensemble quand il le fallait, réviser ensemble quand il le fallait. Sinon, rester seul. Théo était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

Pour Hermione, c'était difficile. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis longtemps et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle recommence à étaler sa science comme une petite peste. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du premier jour d'école, à toujours lever la main. Et aussi du voyage en train. Insupportable, tout simplement.

Il se fichait un peu qu'elle soit maltraité, mais son cas était intéressant. Cela égayait ses journées. Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très gentil. Il restait dans son petit monde, loin des autres à regarder la réalité comme un spectateur.

C'est pour cela que lors du repas de Halloween, quand le Professeur Quirell entra dans la grande salle en criant qu'un orgre se trouvait dans les cachots, il ne réagit pas. Il fallut que Nott lui secoue l'épaule pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était la seule personne qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler les mots de Nott. Un Troll. _Troll._

Alors qu'il se levait, il remarqua que Brendan et Ronald partaient dans la direction opposée à celle des autres Gryffondors. Il tourna la tête vers Théodore qui suivit son regard.

- Je me demande ce que font Potter et Weasley. Il vont se faire tuer par les professeurs... Murmura t-il en remettant sa cravate en place.

- On les suit ?

- Oh non. Je préfère aller me cacher dans notre salle commune si ça ne te gène pas. Les Histoires de Gryffondors et de Trolls, ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant.

- Tant pis. Moi j'y vais, je suis un peu trop curieux.

- Comportement digne d'un gryffondor. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de maison, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit les autres garçons qui se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Brendan semblait pressé et stressé, tandis que Ron était rouge et bredouillait en courant. Harry n'en pouvait plus de les suivre de loin et les rattrapa, essoufflé, lorsque Brendan ferma la porte des toilettes.

- Harry, c'est toi... Pourquoi tu nous à suivit ?

- Et bien je me demandais pour-

- Brendan ! Coupa Ron en palissant. C'est... les toilettes des filles...

- Ben oui évid-

- Hermione !

Harry fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Que ce passait-il donc ? Pourquoi lui coupait on la parole pour des histoires qu'il ne comprenait pas... Quoi que... Hermione, toilettes des filles... Un hurlement strident et un bruit de vaisselle cassée le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques millièmes de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais les deux autres garçons avaient déjà mis leur temps à profit pour ouvrir la porte, laissant apercevoir un monstre, un Troll mesurant plusieurs mètres. Plus effrayant que ceux que l'on voyait dans les illustrations de livre de contes.

Harry déglutit et suivit son frère pour sauver Hermione qui essayait de fuir.

- Essayons de le distraire, il ne vas faire qu'une bouché d'Hermione ! Hurla Brendan en se cachant, ce qui était l'extrême contraire de ses paroles. Ron plissa les yeux et pris sont courage à deux mains avant de ramasser un morceau de Lavabo et de l'envoyer de toute ses maigres forces sur le colosse. La créature se retourna lentement, et le rouquin cru bon de s'écrier :

- Hey ! Je suis ici !

Le Troll laissa sa proie pour se focaliser sur le roux qui gesticulait sous ses yeux globuleux. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher d'Hermione qui était en état de choc et pour l'aider à s'en aller loin du monstre. Brendan quand à lui réfléchissait au sort qu'il pourrait envoyer pour sauver son meilleur ami qui venait d'éviter de se faire écraser par une massue qui n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui.

- Utilise un sort Brendan, tu es le plus près ! S'écria Harry en courant, laissant Hermione se débrouiller maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à un endroit potentiellement dangereux.

Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, il brandit sa propre baguette pour mettre fin à cette situation ridicule, mais Ronald l'étonna au plus au point en lançant maladroitement un _Wingardium Leviosa _qui enleva son arme au Troll avant de la rabattre sur son crane.

La bête chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hermione bredouilla :

- Il... il est mort ?

- Non, juste évanoui, répondit Harry en soupirant. Puis il rajouta pour lui : Dommage d'ailleurs, ce genre de bêtes...

Ron et Brendan s'approchèrent du corps avec raideur. En voyant qu'il n'allait pas se relever, ils rigolèrent un bon coup pour se détendre. Harry soupira en regrettant d'avoir suivit les garçons, puis sortit alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprit à leur vitesse. Il entendit les pas des professeurs se rapprocher et il évita de justesse MacGonagall qui se précipitait dans les toilettes. Heureusement qu'il était sortit, sinon elle l'aurait vu.

Plus tard, bien plus tard quand Harry retourna dans les dortoirs, tout le monde parlait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir tant que l'histoire n'était réglée et les Serpentards inventaient des théories farfelues pour se distraire. Personne ne remarqua son arrivé, ni ses vêtements déchirés par un morceau coupant.

En fin de compte, quand le professeur Rogue revint pour les prévenir que le problème était résolu, personne ne se calma. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu du Troll. Théodore s'en doutait. Le professeur avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Très mauvaise humeur. Les Gryffondors devaient être dans le coup. Et puis, l'état de Harry. Celui ci n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était rentré de sa chasse au grand frère, mais il était en piteux état. Et il était totalement extenué.

Quelle fut la surprise de Harry le lendemain matin en voyant Hermione suivre Brendan et Ron tout en discutant avec eux. Certes, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue, mais elle semblait s'être rapprochée en l'espace d'une nuit des deux garçons. Les événements les avaient ils réconciliés au point de former un groupe ?

Ils se séparent quand elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry aurait voulu en faire de même, mais Daphnée décida de le retenir contre son grès.

- Alors mon petit rat de bibliothèque, quoi de beau à me raconter ? Oh je sais, tu as encore réussis la potion de Rogue... Je me demande comment tu fais pour les réussir à chaque fois. Aurais-tu un secret à me dévoiler ? Oh je tremble d'impatience, mon cœur frémit rien qu'à l'idée de découvrir le secret de Harry Potter.

- Hum. Un secret ? Demanda Draco Malfoy en arrivant, faisant sursauter Harry. Il lui en voulait toujours pour le piège qu'il avait fait à son frère. Mais il ne lui disait pas pour ne pas s'en faire un ennem... Tu souhaites vraiment le savoir ? Même si ton esprit risque de ne pas s'en remettre ?

- Oh oui, raconte moi cher camarade, répondit Daphnée en prenant le bras de Harry qui n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation.

- Le professeur Rogue est le père de Harry Potter, voila.

Silence. Harry leva les yeux au ciel comprenant enfin la stupidité des jeux de Serpentards. Daphnée éclata de rire, suivit de près par le blond.

- A pars ça, j'attends le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard avec impatience. Plus qu'une semaine d'attente avant de voir les lions se faire massacrer par notre sublime équipe.

Draco n'était pas la seule personne à attendre avec impatience ce match. Harry avait hâte de voir le premier match de son frère. Comment il se débrouillerait. S'il méritait sa place d'Attrapeur. Harry était tout de même un peu jaloux.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry fut pris d'un frisson. Il faisait froid et sa cape ne suffisait pas à le maintenir à la bonne chaleur. Il rentra donc pour se poser enfin à la bibliothèque, laissant Draco Malfoy dans le parc. Daphnée les avait quitté depuis un bout de temps déjà. Il retrouva sans peine Théodore qui lisait un livre au fond de la Bibliothèque. Celui ci ne lui adressa qu'un vague salut avant de retourner à ses occupations. Harry prit un livre sur l'astronomie et révisa ses cours. Il n'avait que ça à faire depuis que son livre sur l'histoire de la magie noire avait disparu. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main dessus, et cela le gênait franchement.

Il avait prévu de le finir cette semaine, mais maintenant, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il pensait en racheter, peut être un plus élaboré avec quelques sortilèges sur lesquels il pourrait s'entrainer durant son temps libre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais s'il prenait des initiatives, il serait sans aucun doute récompensé par la fierté de Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, Brendan s'entrainait souvent pour le match qui allait arriver. Et sa popularité avait augmenté depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il avait participé à mettre K.O le Troll avec Ron pour sauver Hermione. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à réviser et ses notes en souffraient mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir aller voler sur son balais, en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Ron ne cessait jamais de lui rappeler à quel point il avait une chance inouïe. Parfois, il recevait un regard de pure jalousie venant d'un membre de sa maison, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait apprit par Hermione Granger que beaucoup d'élèves avaient insisté pour avoir un balais eux aussi, comme le survivant. Et qu'ils avaient criés au scandale quand les professeurs avaient refusés.

En parlant d'Hermione, Brendan et Ron s'entendaient un peu mieux avec elle, même si ce n'était pas le grand amour. Elle restait si agaçante avec sa manie de tout savoir ! Mais elle était sympathique lorsque l'on brisait sa carapace. Brendan ne la considérait pas comme une amie, mais comme une camarade de classe qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs sans se fatiguer. La jeune fille était tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin intégré un groupe qu'elle faisait tout pour y rester.

Parfois, Brendan surprenait Harry en train de les fixer. Le survivant était sûr que Harry regrettait déjà d'être à Serpentard et de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser autant qu'eux. Harry n'avait pas voulu décrire la salle commune des Serpents, et le garçon était persuadé que ce n'était que parce qu'elle était laide et ennuyeuse. Sans doute avec des tableaux de sorciers tuant les moldus.

Le Lundi soir, Harry se faufila hors de son lit pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Il mourrait de peur, mais depuis que Voldemort lui avait expliqué comment sortir en douce de l'école, il ne cessait de penser au moment où il pourrait revoir Nagini. Le Serpent de Voldemort se trouvait au même endroit que la première fois, où elle avait installé son nid. Harry avait juste à boire sa potion, comme la dernière fois, et à prendre le même chemin. Pas bien difficile, mais en pleine nuit il frissonnait de peur.

Une fois arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il hésita à entrer. Pendant un instant il se demanda si retourner dans son lit ne serrait pas mieux, puis il haussa les épaules, soupira et entra dans l'endroit redouté.

Il marcha durant une demi-heure avant de trouve le nid du Serpent. Mais il n'y avait personne. Nagini semblait s'être absenté. Le garçon s'assit par terre et attendit avec patience le retour du Serpent. Heureusement, elle revint rapidement, et siffla en voyant Harry.

- Mon petit-homme Serpent ! Je suis heureuse de te voir hors de ton nid. Je me faisais du soucis pour toi, mon maitre ne me dit quasiment rien. Maitre avait juste dit à Nagini que tu viendrais la voir dans la forêt. Alors j'ai attendu, et quelle surprise !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Nagini. Siffla Harry en caressant doucement ses écailles dont les reflets brillaient dans la nuit. Je me sentais seul sans toi.

- Oh, raconte tout à Nagini. Je suis toute ouïe.

- Et bien, commença Harry avant de sentir les larmes venir, mon meilleur ami, Neville, ne veux plus me parler devant les autres élèves parce que je suis un Serpentard. Je suis triste.

- Ton ami n'est pas un ami. Il est dans le nid des courageux, non ? Alors laisse le, seul les ami qui sont dans le nid à l'image de Nagini valent le détour. Tu en as, dis moi ?

- O..oui, renifla le garçon, Théodore Nott.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le nom de son camarade lui était apparut en premier. Ce n'était pas la personne la plus amicale avec lui. Pourtant...Il restait sceptique.

- Nagini pense que ton ami Nott est un bon ami vu qu'il est dans le nid à mon image. Tu dois le garder précieusement.

- Sinon, j'ai aidé à un exploit de mon frère mais je n'ai rien reçut car je me suis enfui avant que les professeurs ne me trouve...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mon petit-homme Serpent, tend ton bras.

Harry fit ce qu'elle avait demander, et le long serpent lui grimpa dessus pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Elle était plutôt lourde mais Harry était content de cette marque d'attention. Il s'endormit rapidement, Nagini sur lui.

Quand il se réveilla, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Nagini était enroulée plus loin et avait les yeux fermés. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps il s'était laissé allé, mais étant donné que la nuit était noire, il espéra que cela faisait moins de deux heures. Il se leva difficilement et partit après avoir dit au revoir au Serpent.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, il soupira de soulagement. La potion avait fait effet, donc il n'avait pas dormi trop longtemps. Il se recoucha, près pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Il rêva que Brendan le rejoignait à Serpentard. Un beau rêve. Dans lequel les deux enfants se liguaient contre James Potter. Ah, si la vie pouvait être aussi simple...

Une semaine plus tard, le Samedi, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui le premier match de Brendan aurait lieu. Pour l'occasion, les parents des enfants avaient décidé de venir y assister, mais Harry avait prévu de les éviter pour ne pas gâcher sa journée, même si la vision de la douce Lily Potter lui aurait fait plaisir. Elle lui manquait, il était habitué à sa présence...

A onze heure, tout le monde était installé dans les gradins et le match débuta. Harry soupira en ne voyant pas Théodore mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à venir.

Brendan semblait avoir le trac mais il le cachait sous un masque de fierté ressemblant peut être un peu trop à celui qu'arborait James en permanence. Le professeur Rogue grimaçait de dégout, et Harry aurait voulu lui demander d'arrêter. On ne grimaçait pas en regardant son grand frère !

Pour le moment, les Serpentards menaient le combat. Puis quinze minutes plus tard Brendan sembla voir le vif d'or mais alors qu'il volait dans sa direction, son balais commença à zigzaguer et faire des siennes. Comme s'il voulait faire tomber Brendan. Harry fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête en direction des gradins qui abritaient les professeurs. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient cachés en dessous. Il plissa les yeux. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirell murmuraient tout les deux. Lequel jetait un sort à son frère ? Puis il remarqua que Hermione murmurait un sort. Qu'allait elle faire ? Il eu la réponse à sa question rapidement. La cape du Professeur Rogue prit feu.

Pas mal, murmura Harry en voyant le maitre des potions sursauter et essayer d'éteindre le feu. Quirell se fit bousculer dans la mêlée mais Harry n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Brendan avait repris le contrôle de son balais.

Mais le vif d'or avait disparu entre temps.

Harry entendit quelques Serpentards se moquer ouvertement de Brendan mais il ne dit rien. Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui riait. Celui-ci en se voyant observé se contenta de hausser les épaules en lâchant :

- Ben quoi ? C'est drôle !

Harry secoua la tête et repositionna son regard sur Brendan. Le garçon semblait désemparé. Il cherchait le vif mais ne le voyait pas. Harry comprenait totalement son mécontentement. Il avait eu la victoire à portée de main.

Alors que les Serpentards menaient de 50 points, l'attrapeur de gryffondor retrouva le vif, près des tribunes. Malheureusement, le Serpentard nommé Terence Higgs l'avait aussi remarqué et une course pour l'attraper en premier débuta. Brendan menait avec son Nimbus 2000 mais le Serpentard avait plus d'expérience.

Brendan était à deux doigts de la victoire quand le Serpentard attrapa le vif d'or. La déception se fit voir dans les tribunes des lions. Brendan se posa sur le sol avec une moue déçue, mais il jeta un regard noir aux Serpentards qui riaient de lui. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Il semblait lui aussi déçu de la victoire des Serpents.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Draco qui le lui rendit. Certes Brendan avait perdu, mais cela voulait dire que son équipe à lui avait gagné, et ça c'était génial ! Vraiment !

- On à gagné ! Les Serpentards sont vraiment les meilleurs ! Cria un jeune métis nommé Blaise Zabini, un grand sourire peint sur le visage. Des exclamations de joie lui répondirent à l'affirmative.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où ses parents se trouvaient. Ils consolaient Brendan en le complimentant pour son premier match. Même s'il avait perdu, James était fier comme un paon. Brendan avait été à deux doigts de réussir après tout, et face à un adolescent qui avait plus d'expérience. Ce n'était pas rien. Digne d'un Potter !

Lily fit un petit coucou à Harry, souhaitant que son fils les rejoignes, mais le garçon se contenta de lui faire un signe de loin en rougissant. C'était embarrassant, et il baissa les yeux sous les sourires un peu moqueurs de ses camarades.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Une semaine plus tard, son frère semblait avoir déjà oublié sa défaite, et recommençait à se pavaner avec son balais haut de gamme. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se précipiter vers le terrain de Quidditch, ses nombreux amis à ses côtés.

Brendan ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il agissait comme un petit prince. Il avait le même comportement qu'avant, toujours persuadé qu'une grande partie du monde tournait autour de lui. Habitué par les multiples attentions qu'il recevait souvent, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il paraissait idiot parfois. Après tout, lorsque le monde tombe à nos pieds, ne se sent on pas supérieur ?

Néanmoins, le garçon avait tout de même conscience qu'il n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur, même s'il avait vaincu Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé. Mais il cachait ce petit éclat de conscience au fond de son cœur, l'ignorant.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas en profiter ? Il était puissant, ses parents ne cessaient de lui repeter. Alors, il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, sans aucun doute. Harry était fragile, il devait rester sur le côté . Il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir que lui ! Il devait être protéger, du moins, c'est ce que Brendan pensait du haut de ses onze ans.

Plus tard, durant le week end, Harry proposa à Brendan d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Il avait du prendre son courage à deux mains avant de proposer cela, étant donné sa répulsion envers le garde chasse de Poudlard.

Brendan avait pris l'initiative avec joie, pensant profiter de cela pour passer un bon moment avec son frère jumeau. Celui-ci changeait trop rapidement à son gout. Ce n'était pas normal, il avait passé tant de temps à être timide et réservé, et il commençait à sortir de sa coquille ! Les Serpentards changeaient trop son frère, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait l'ancien, celui qui n'était lui-même qu'avec son jumeau et sa mère. Celui qui avait du mal à se détacher des gens qu'il aimait. Qui avait besoin d'aide pour ce faire des amis. Le nouveau Harry était… différent.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! S'exclama le survivant en souriant de toute ses dents. Nous étions Samedi, et il faisait frais, si bien que les deux garçons avaient du sortir leurs écharpes aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Brendan avait hoqueté mais rien dit, en voyant Harry avec du vert et argent sur lui.

- Brendan ! Comment que tu vas mon p'tit. Il fait froid, rentre au chaud dans ma maison. J'vais te faire un bon laid chaud… Oh ! - Il remarqua alors que Harry était en retrait. Il ne su pas comment agir, puis haussa les épaules car réfléchir à la manière d'agir prendrait trop de temps. - Harry tu es là toi aussi ! Hum… Entre avec ton frère.

Le demi-géant, car Hagrid était un demi-géant, même si peu de personne le savaient, dont Brendan et Harry ne faisaient pas partie, se dirigea vers son placard miteux et sortit une brique de lait qu'il versa dans un chaudron pour le faire chauffer au dessus du feu.

- Alors les petits, pourquoi vous êtes v'nus me voir, si ce n'est pas pour l'plaisir de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ?

Harry et Brendan échangèrent un regard, et le survivant pris la parole pour éviter à son frère de le faire lorsqu'il vit le regard implorant qu'il lui jetait.

- On est venu te voir Hagrid, parce que l'autre jour on c'est retrouvé dans le couloir interdit… Et il y avait un énorme chien ! Avec trois… non… dix têtes et pleins de pattes ! C'était affreux ! Alors, vu que tu es doué avec les bêtes, on voulait savoir si tu pouvais nous éclairer ?

Brendan pris un petit air. Hagrid cependant ne sembla pas le remarquer, il était plutôt énerver, ce qui fit peur à Harry, qui se tassa dans son fauteuil.

- Touffu n'est pas affreux ! C'est un bon chien aimant et affectueux !

- Touffu ? murmura Harry, cette chose à un nom ?

Mais ils l'ignorèrent.

- C'est ton chien alors ? Que fait il au troisième étage ? Harry m'a dit qu'il avait vu une trappe… tu connais la curiosité des Potter, on ne peux pas s'empêcher de vouloir connaître la vérité.

Brendan lui fit un grand sourire, celui qui faisait craquer tout le monde avec son regard adorable. Hagrid soupira et répondit :

- Ça ne vous concerne pas, c'est une affaire en Nicolas Flamel et le professeur Dumbeldore.

Harry et Brendan sourirent.

- Oh, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Oubliez ça vous deux !

Il était trop tard. Harry était déjà au courant de tout, mais il allait devoir être fin et faire semblant de chercher qui était cet homme pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Normalement, il n'aurait pas du savoir..

Une fois sortit de chez Hagrid, les deux frère discutèrent un peu de leur découverte. Brendan ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait pas où. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Surtout, n'en parle pas à Granger ou à Weasley. Les Serpentards sont contre les groupes Serpentard Gryffondor, j'ai déjà de la chance de pouvoir rester avec toi… Je n'ai pas envie d'être mal vu dans ma maison, elle est censée devenir une nouvelle famille…

Brendan hocha la tête, peu convaincu mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, le fait de savoir quelque chose de plus que les autres lui semblait attirante. Il se sentait bien en sachant qu'il connaissait des éléments de plus que Hermione, qui se vantait si souvent de savoir tant de choses.

Noël arriva rapidement, et avec lui les décorations brillantes de la grande salle. Toute cette ambiance festive qui rendait tout le monde heureux et bien dans sa peau. L'attente des cadeau, les rendez vous en famille… Et bien d'autre choses encore. L'ambiance parfois pesante se fit plus légère. Même Harry fut pris dans cette folie qui habitait tout les élèves, et il craignait moins de rentrer chez lui durant les vacances. Car bien entendu, il devait rentrer. Les fêtes se passaient en famille chez les Potter, et avoir une personne ne moins n'était pas convenable.

Le 20 décembre, tout les élèves qui retournaient chez eux étaient dans le train du retour.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un bout de temps que Harry cherchait le livre qu'il avait acheté durant les vacances, un bon livre sur l'histoire de la magie noire. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé, il était particulièrement passionnant, mais il n'avait pas pu le finir car il l'avait perdu. Peu de temps après cette histoire de duels à minuit d'ailleurs. Il avait du le poser quelque pars et ne plus se souvenir ou.

Harry soupira doucement.

En attendant le jour de Noël, Harry allait chez Neville.

Il n'avait pas pu annuler, alors qu'il avait prévu cela depuis les vacances d'été. Neville semblait penaud de son comportement, et Harry avait envie de lui faire regretter… Bien qu'il comprenait totalement pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Mais tout n'expliquait pas la trahison ! Il aurait pu demander de l'aide aux profs, ou faire je ne sais quoi ! Mais non, il avait préféré se laisser intimidé par des imbéciles qui ne savaient pas se tenir !

Et il allait lui montrer qu'il ne pardonnait pas si facilement, même si Neville était son meilleur ami et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.. et que ça lui manquait de pouvoir discuter avec lui en laissant les soucis de côté... et qu'il était une des seules personnes à le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

En y repensant, Neville était un bon ami... Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait été méchant avec son meilleur ami.. Mais il l'avait trahis ! Mais en même temps, il l'adorait... et il s'était fait d'autres camarades...

Ah ! Il ne savait plus comment agir ! Comment réagir. Devait il pardonner ou châtier ?

Quand le train arriva à quai, Harry stressait toujours à l'idée de ne pas savoir comment agir. Il voulait tant faire regretter à Neville de l'avoir laissé, et il voulait aussi passer de bonnes vacances avec son ami...

Il fit la bise à Lily, puis un énorme câlin lorsqu'il la croisa, car elle allait chercher Brendan, puis il rejoignit Neville qui discutait avec sa grand-mère.

* * *

><p>Si je vais faire toutes les années de Harry ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je vais faire les 4 premières, du moins je pense ( sauf si je change mon plan ) mais je ne sais pas encore comment le reste vas se dérouler, je l'ai vaguement dans mon esprit, mais je ne l'ai pas encore posé dans le plan ( qui ne fait que les 3 premières années pour le moment )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le 7eme chapitre de Mein Geheimnis. Je sais que je suis plutôt lente pour poster mes chapitres, et je m'en excuse !

Mais je m'embête pour me motiver à faire des chapitres longs, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, ils feraient 4 ou 5 pages écrites en gros, comme j'en ai l'habitude xD

Par contre, le prochain chapitre sera dans longtemps, avec la rentrée en terminale je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire. Mon chapitre de réserve c'est celui là, donc je vais devoir rattraper mon retard. J'espère que vous aurez le prochain chapitre pour la nouvelle année. ( surtout que j'ai eu une période de creux qui à duré un sacré moment, vu que j'avais perdu ma clé USB avec mon chapitre 8 en cours dedans ).

Et surtout, je suis en plein dans ma période relecture de fanfictions favorites... Et je relis Destin Liés de Fan-à-tics alors autant vous dire que j'en ai pour un sacré bout de temps.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

* * *

><p>La grande mère de Neville, Harry la connaissait bien pour l'avoir rencontré plusieurs fois. Et, personnellement, il plaignait son ami de devoir vivre avec elle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement tendre et affectueuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mamie gâteau en soi. Plutôt le contraire, et le pauvre garçon avait presque peur d'elle. Quoi qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ses remarques, mais tout de même !<p>

Elle portait souvent de grands vêtements, à dentelle parfois, aux couleurs chatoyantes, et de grands chapeaux couverts de plumes et de jolies choses comme il en était à la mode il y à quelques décennies. Et surtout, son sac à main en peau de Dragon, qu'elle ne lâchait pour aucune occasion.

D'ailleurs, celle ci, en remarquant le frère du survivant s'approcher fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de parler, au plus grand soulagement de Neville.

- Monsieur Potter, vous revoilà de nouveau avec nous.

- Madame Londubat, bonsoir. Il fit un sourire forcé, en essayant de ne pas rougir sous son regard perçant. Neville.

Neville baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds en répondant un petit : Bonjour, Harry... Il était encore penaud, et ne savait pas comment Harry allait se comporter avec lui. S'il allait lui pardonner de ne pas avoir usé de son courage, lui qui était un Gryffondor. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller dans une maison neutre... Ah, si seulement il avait pu être un peu plus intelligent et passionné par les études autres que la Botanique, il aurait pu aller à Serdaigle... Une maison qui s'entendait bien avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Ou sinon, si Harry avait pu aller à Serdaigle... Il était intelligent... Quant à Poufsouffle, il n'aurait jamais pu affronter le regard des gens, toutes ces personnes qui se moquaient de cette maison, alors qu'elle avait des qualités...

Alors que les trois personnes rentraient dans le Magicobus, car la grand-mère de Neville était trop vieille pour transplaner et qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de Portauloin pour éviter de s'embêter avec les papiers administratifs, elle souffla une phrase à Harry qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as fais honte à ta famille en allant à Serpentard... Je n'ai pas annulé parce que tu es l'ami de Neville et que tu lui permet d'avoir plus confiance en lui... parce que sinon...

Neville qui s'asseyait n'entendit pas les mots prononcés par sa dernière famille restante, et Harry se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête, ne voulant pas répondre à cela.. c'était si dur.

Harry doutait souvent. Il ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser sans se demander quoi faire. Il devait tout savoir, du moins savoir comment agir. Tout prévoir en avance, non ?

Il ne savait pas.

Une fois arrivé dans la maison de la grand-mère de Neville, qui était très sympathique avec son côté ancien et les nombreuses plantes qui décoraient l'avant, Harry se dépêcha de monter dans la chambre d'ami, qu'il connaissait bien pour y être allé plusieurs fois, et déposa sa valise qui pesait trop lourd pour son corps frêle.

Il redescendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami, quelques uns de ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il lui en voulait, mais à quoi bon se tracasser durant 3 jours ? Autant en profiter et mettre les pendules à l'heure avec son ami le soir venu.

Neville d'ailleurs, qui n'était pas idiot, avait remarqué que Harry ne voulait pas parler de leurs problèmes pour le moment. A sa manière de se mordre la lèvre, et de froncer parfois les sourcils. Il était préoccupé, et il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se confesser en plein jour dans ses cas là. D'ailleurs, Harry parlait jamais de ses problèmes ou de ce qui le tracassait, et cela rendait vraiment triste Neville qui se sentait pas assez digne de confiance à cause de cela.

Les deux g arçons allèrent dans le jardin, qui était alors illuminé d'un doux rayon de soleil, même si la neige qui était tombée durant la journée avait recouvert le sol d'un couche froide et douce qui donnait à quiquonque la voyait, une envie de faire un grosse boule. Ce que fit Neville, qui n'hésita qu'un petit instant avant de bombarder Harry. Un grognement suivit d'un éclat de rire lui répondirent, et une bataille de boule de neige commença.

Augusta, depuis sa fenêtre regardait la scène en buvant un thé chaud. Elle ne faisait plus confiance à Harry depuis sa répartition. Il était mauvais, _sur la mauvaise voie._

Il était sympathique, mais il commençait à être influencé dans le mauvais sens. Pourtant, elle appréciait beaucoup le garçon lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et il était évident que personne n'aurait cru qu'il irait à Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais montré une quelconque ambition, ou de la ruse dans son comportement.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle se méfiait. Peut être avait il décidé de cacher tout cela depuis le début ?! Son côté Serpentard avait du naitre bien avant qu'il entre à Poudlard. Il devait avoir manigancer plusieurs plan en secret, et maintenant qu'il était entouré de personnes semblables, son côté malfaisant devait refaire surface.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Harry était une personne compliquée. Qui se faisait influencée facilement.

Lorsque la bataille de boule de neige n'eus pas de gagnant, Harry soupira et s'appuya sur le mur de la serre. Neville eu un sourire.

- Viens Harry, il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Le garçon aux yeux vert suivit son ami dans la serre. Il faisait bon dedans, et les odeurs des plantes virent chatouiller ses narines. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. C'était le trésor de Neville. Depuis son enfance, le garçon aimait cultiver les plantes, les fleurs… s'en occuper, leur donner l'amour nécessaire à leur vie. Il pouvait passer des heures à les chouchouter sans se préoccupé du monde extérieur.

Il lui montra une plante violette qui avait belle allure, et que Harry reconnu immédiatement. Pas étonnant, c'était lui qui lui avait offert. La plante était dans un piteux état, et Neville avait tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Ce qu'il avait réussi, comme le montrait le résultat.

Harry eu un grand sourire avant de féliciter son ami. Il avait oublié ses soucis, leur complicité ayant caché le petit soupçon de vengeance qui se blottissait dans son cœur.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent sympathique. Le soir, ils étaient tant fatigués qu'ils s'endormaient quasiment aussitôt. Entre se balader en forêt, s'occuper de plante, lire, aller voir l'oncle de Neville, devoir faire leurs devoirs et recherches, ils n'avaient pas le temps de souffler.

Ils avaient eu un devoir de potion plutôt difficile, et sans Harry, Neville n'aurait jamais réussi. Il était vraiment vicieux. Heureusement que les Serpentards pouvaient avoir le droit à plus d'explications après les cours. Ce que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas, car ils étaient hais de cet enseignant et puisque de toute manière aucun n'avait envie de voir le professeur Rogue plus que d'habitude.

Donc, trois jours plus tard Lily arriva par poudre de cheminette dans le salon d'Augusta qui l'accueillit avec le sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup cette femme qui avait un caractère unique. Et qui savait s'occuper des autres avec amour et tendresse. Elle avait un éclat dans son regard qui faisait fondre toutes les personnes qui la regardait.

Harry sauta dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui avait manqué plus que tout. Lily ne refusa pas cet éclat de tendresse venant de son fils. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme elle en avait l'habitude, puis salua Neville qui rougit et baissa les yeux. Il était un peu intimidé par la mère de Harry, qui était si gentille et douce. Il aurait voulu que sa maman soit comme ça, si elle n'était pas devenue… A cette pensée, les larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues, et il les retint en reniflant.

Augusta ne dit rien, mais elle était triste pour son petit-fils. Certes, elle était sévère et mesquine avec lui, mais c'était par amour, pour l'endurcir. Et pour ne pas qu'il fasse honte à ses parents, qui avaient tout donnés pour lui.

- Brendan ne m'a pas accompagné, murmura Lily en voyant le regard que jetait Harry vers la cheminé en se demandant si son frère allait se montrer.

- Ah…

Il était déçu.

- James non plus. Ils faisaient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin quand je suis partie. Sirius et Remus sont à la maison, donc ils s'amusent comme des petits fou. C'est adorable mais élevé. Je suis désolé Mme Londubat, en tant qu'hôtes pour les deux prochains jours, ils auraient pu être un peu plus polis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprend tout à fait. Lorsque l'on est jeune, il faut en profiter, même si cela est déplacé. Voulez vous un thé ? Fitsy ! Prépare nous quatre thé.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Harry tu viens ?

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour s'installer, pendant que l'Elfe qui était apparut repartait dans la cuisine pour faire ce qui lui était demandé. Harry ne voyait pas souvent d'Elfes. Ils en avaient dans le manoir des Potter, mais Lily aimait cuisiner et ne se gênait pas pour accaparer la cuisine. Au départ, elle lui avait raconté que les Elfes avaient étés très gênés de voir leur maitresse travailler, mais qu'elle leur avait ordonner de la laisser faire, sauf lorsqu'elle le demandait.

Donc les Elfes se contentaient du ménage et de toutes les taches qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être vu par les maitres. Harry n'était pas souvent là aux heures de travail, et ne les voyaient que dans la bibliothèque où il restait des heures durant.

Peu de temps après que le thé eu été bu, et que Augusta et Lily eurent assez papoté, le petit groupe se rendit au manoir Potter. La chambre d'ami était mise à disposition de la vieille femme, et Neville dormirait dans la chambre de Harry. Les deux enfants avaient chacun leur chambre depuis trois ans. Avant ils avaient l'habitude de s'endormir en même temps. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se retrouver durant la nuit, pour lire un roman ensemble ou pour discuter, tout simplement. La nuit était un moment important pour eux, c'était les heures auxquelles ils pouvaient se sentir détachés du monde. Dans l'obscurité, éclairé par des bougies, ils pouvaient vraiment sentir le lien qui les unissaient. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver quand quelque chose les embêtaient.

Mais maintenant, c'était impossible. Ils étaient encore proche, mais quelque chose avait été brisé dans leur fraternité. Le choixpeau les avaient séparé. Comme si on avait pris leur âme et qu'on l'avait coupé en deux.

Un côté de cette âme était ambitieuse, l'autre était courageuse.

Harry aurait voulu dire à son frère qu'il était toujours le même, mais cela aurait été un mensonge, car il avait changé durant ces quelques mois. Il s'était affirmé à force de fréquenter des personnes semblables. Il restait tout de même timide et simple, mais… Différemment.

- Brendan !

Harry enlaça son frère qui grommela qu'il allait se faire tuer si il continuait. Harry se contenta de rire, puis De rougir sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

- Messieurs Potter, salua la grand-mère de Neville en se tournant vers James et Brendan. Monsieur Black, Monsieur Lupin. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue dans notre humble demeure ! S'exclama James en baisant la main de la personne. Celle-ci eu un sourire, puis se tourna vers son petit-fils.

- Neville, dis bonsoir à nos hôtes, ne soit pas impolis voyons.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter.

Il bredouilla quelques excuses au cas où il se serait trompé, puis suivit Harry dans sa chambre lorsque celui-ci l'entraina avec lui. Comme à chaque à vrai dire. Harry et Neville se sentaient mal à l'aise entourés de tants d'adultes. Depuis toujours, ils avaient fui ce genre de réunion de famille, on l'on se sentait de trop, ou les anecdotes nous rendaient mal.

Brendan avait plutôt tendance à suivre Harry dans sa fuite, sauf lorsqu'il pouvait obtenir quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas donc il suivit les deux garçons dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, les garçons firent la grasse mâtiné. Sauf Harry qui s'était faufilé dès six heure dans la bibliothèque pour étudier. Il voulait tout connaître sur la métamorphose pour plus tard. Et il trouvait agréable de savoir des choses que les autres ne comprenaient pas.

- Harry ! Tu étais là tout ce temps ?! S'exclama Brendan en voyant Harry assis dans son fauteuil. Le Serpentard sursauta, et posa son livre avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit qui l'avait ramené à la réalité.

- Brendan. Je suis dans la bibliothèque tout les matins quand je suis à la maison. En quoi le fait d'être allé à Poudlard trois mois changerait quelque chose ?

- Je sais je sais ! Mais on est venu au départ, et ton siège était vide ! Bouda Brendan. N'est ce pas Neville ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… Il n'y avait personne ici…

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que je pouvais être allé aux toilettes, ou que je cherchais un autre livre ? Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas pris l'effort de chercher plus loin. La bibliothèque est grande pourtant !

- Oh c'est bon… Tu viens ? On est venu te chercher pour sortir faire un tour. Je sais que tu aimes bien les romans – Harry soupira en se disant que Brendan n'avait rien compris – mais un peu d'air te ferais du bien. Tu es si renfermé…

- On aimerait bien aller dans le village d'à côté pour acheter les cadeaux qu'on à pas encore. Ceux pour tes parents par exemple. J'ai pas eu le temps.

Neville rougit sous le sourire de Harry, qui ensuite, pendant un instant se dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, mais _quoi _?

Brendan quant à lui, se disait que Harry était vraiment celui qu'il connaissait quand il n'avait pas ces sales Serpentards autour de lui pour l'influencer. Quand il n'était pas entouré de ses « nouveaux amis » qui le faisait sombrer dans un mauvaise pente, sans aucun doute.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe était dans le village sorcier le plus proche du domaine Potter. Un village peu habité mais rempli d'animation et de joie. Il avait souffert lors des attaques de Voldemort , mais avec le bonheur qui avait suivit sa « mort » les gens avaient étés motivés à le reconstruire, plus attrayant encore qu'auparavent.

Les garçons allèrent d'abords dans une bijouterie, car il y avait des femmes parmi les adultes, puis dans un magasin de farces pour le père de Harry, mais il ne trouvèrent rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà. Ils mangèrent une glace puis se séparèrent car Harry voulait faire un tour à la librairie pour acheter de la lecture pour le retour dans le Poudlard Express. Il haïssait vraiment ces voyages car ils étaient longs et fatiguant. Rester toute la journée dans un train, avec le bruit des rails, les adolescentes hystériques et les banquettes rigides… Non merci !

Brendan était un peu déçu que Ron ne puisse pas venir durant les vacances de Noël chez lui, mais le garçon avait décidé de rester à Poudlard car ses parents étaient en vacances à l'Étranger pour voir leur fils, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer une lettre pour demander s'il pouvait aller chez son ami. Il restait donc seul. Même Seamus était parti. Et même Hermione… Le pauvre devait s'ennuyer tout seul à Poudlard, avec aucun premier année de Gryffondor avec lui. Et peut êtres des Serpentards pour lui gâcher tout le plaisir de Noël…

Quand il rentrèrent, il était midi. Ils ne se contentèrent que de grignoter, car ce soir était Noël, et le repas serait somptueux. De plus, ils n'avaient pas très faim après la glace qu'ils avaient mangés.

Les adultes discutaient dans le salon quand ils appelèrent les enfants pour venir les rejoindre à table. Harry et Brendan discutaient de Poudlard avec Neville à ce moment là.

- Tu te rends compte que Draco à encore une peluche ? Rigola Harry. Il secoua la tête puis rajouta : Mais ne le charrie pas dessus ! Sinon, il vas savoir que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit… C'est un bon ami.

- J'arrive toujours pas comment tu peux supporter ce…ce… serpentard ! A ta place, j'aurais supplié maman et papa de me faire rentrer à la maison, ou de changer d'école !

- Serpentard est une bonne maison… je crois. Harry rougit puis se mordit la lèvre – Jusque parce que l'on est rusé et ambitieux, on est mal vu, c'est nul ! Je veux dire, depuis toujours tout le monde dit que les serpentards sont mauvais, mais ils sont choisit pour leurs qualités, par pour leurs défauts.

- Je comprend rien de ce que tu racontes frérot… Bref. Je crois qu'il vas falloir descendre sinon maman vas perdre la voix à force de nous crier de venir !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Neville, qui se sentait un peu à côté se força aussi à rire, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur. Reparler de Poudlard lui avait rappelé que Harry lui en voulait… et qu'une fois les vacances finies, il ne se gênerait pas à lui rappeler.

D'ailleurs, Harry regrettait un peu de s'être laissé allé. Il n'aurait jamais du faire la paix aussi rapidement. Il se sentait idiot. Comme si sa rancune ne vallait rien, _alors qu'en réalité elle lui donnait le cœur lourd. _

Il avait voulu oublier, mais en réalité c'était plus difficile de ne pas en parler que de déballer ses sentiments.

Le repas eu lieu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. James et Sirius s'amusaient à raconter les blagues qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt avec Remus, lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils parlaient aussi de leur travail d'auror, de tout les anciens mangemorts qu'ils arrivaient à appréhendé tant d'annés après la fin de Voldemort… Des soucis des anecdotes… Un repas qui ennuyait tout de même Brendan, qui se demandait quand il pourrait sortir de table.

A minuit, les adultes permirent aux enfants d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Normalement, la tradition était d'attendre le 25, mais étant donnés qu'ils avaient insisté pour ouvrir dès minuit avec l'argument « nous seront le 25 ! dès que minuit sera passé ! », ils n'avaient pas pu résister à leurs bouilles d'ange. Et aussi parce que James ne pouvait rien résister à son fils adoré, à son Brendan qui dès qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, savait comment le faire parfaitement. Avec les bons mots. Ceux qui font que l'on ne peux refuser le geste.

Il était minuit le quart, et tout le monde était réuni devant le sapin de Noël de la famille Potter.

Ce sapin était un véritable arbre, entretenu magiquement pour qu'il ne s'abime pas, et décoré de lumières et boules qui tenaient eux aussi grâce à la magie. Il brillait de milles feux, et faisait la fierté de la famille.

- Honneur aux invités ! Madame Londubat, allez y je vous en prie.

La vieille femme eu un sourire, tandis que les garçons se regardaient en se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas eux qui ouvraient en premier leurs cadeaux. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre ! Surtout Brendan, qui se demandait ce qu'il pourrait avoir, étant donné qu'il avait déjà quasiment tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le demandait…

Harry quand à lui, était excité, car il attendait une chose avec impatience. Un livre qu'il rêvait de lire depuis longtemps…

Augusta Londubat reçu une magnifique cape de velours pour l'hiver, brodée de fils d'argents, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle avait dû couter un prix exorbitant, car elle avait été faite par le meilleur couturier Français du monde magique. La cape était véritablement magnifique et pouvait s'accorder à la plupart des vêtements. Avec, elle reçu une paire de gants en soie noire et un collier de la part des enfants, de Sirius et Remus. La femme était très heureuse de ses cadeaux, d'un bon gout selon elle. Et selon Lily, qui en avait eu l'idée, James pensant qu'offrir un parfum aurait été mieux.

Elle embrassa tout le monde, puis Neville pu ouvrir ses cadeaux, car il était aussi un invité, et comme dit le proverbe « Honneur aux invités ». Le jeune garçon reçut des parents de Harry un lot de graines de plantes rares, car son don pour la botanique n'était ignoré de personne. Ils avaient du beaucoup chercher et payer cher pour les trouver, mais il était heureux de voir un sourire éclairer le visage du fils de leurs amis. Il reçu de Brendan et Harry, qui s'étaient cotisés pour lui faire un cadeau, un grimoire sur le développement des plantes magiques et leurs propriétés en potion, pour lui permettre de s'améliorer dans la matière qu'il ne supportait pas en utilisant ses passions.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura Neville en admirant ses cadeaux avec bonheur.

Ce fut en suite à Lily et James d'ouvrir les leurs. La femme reçut une parure en émeraude pour s'accorder avec ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa passionnément. James eu un grand sourire. Ensuite, elle eu une bague en argent de la part de Brendan et Harry, qui rougirent quand elle leur fit un gros calin pour les remercier. Elle était très simple et basique, mais Lily fut très heureuse car ses enfants lui avait offert en économisant, avec tout leur amour. Elle là mis immédiatement au doigt.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un cadeau parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de recevoir mais cette année était la première où ils offraient quelque chose à Noël à leurs parents. Ils avaient voulu marquer le coup avec quelque chose de beau qui plairait.

D'ailleurs, James avait reçu de leur part une boite à baguette gravée avec un cerf dessus. Au départ, Brendan avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire céder Harry qui ne voulait rien offrir à James. Puis à force de persuasion ( à chaque fois que Brendan voyait Harry à l'école, il lui rappelait qu'il serait bien de trouver un cadeau pour les parents ) il avait accepté de la commander avec Brendan. Il le regrettait encore un peu. D'ailleurs, James fit la bise à son fils mais ne dit rien à Harry pour le remercier.

Lily fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment heureuse du comportement de son conjoint le jour de Noël. Mais elle ne dit rien, pour en discuter plus tard afin d'éviter de gâcher la soirée.

L'homme avait reçu de la part de sa femme une montre à cadran digitale moldue, ce qui le fit rire puis se demander comment elle marchait. Sirius se pencha dessus lui aussi, sans comprendre comment elle pouvait faire cela sans magie.

- Dès fois, ces moldus m'intriguent vraiment, murmura Sirius en tapotant le cadran.

Harry soupira, même si lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment ça marchait, il n'oserait jamais demander à voir cette chose qui rendait les moldus si « intriguant… »

Augusta leur offrit un séjour d'une journée dans un centre de détente sorcier pour leur permettre de se faire une cure de jeunesse et de passer un peu de temps ensemble le week end.

Elle fut remercier par de grand sourire et une grande embrassade.

Ensuite, Harry et Brendan purent enfin ouvrir leurs paquet. Le survivant râla du temps qu'il avait du attendre sous le sourire amusé de ses parents, pendant que Harry s'asseyait et ouvrait le premier paquet qu'il avait sous la main. Un livre sur l'histoire complète de merlin vue par les sorciers et comparée à celle des moldues. Un bon livre, que Harry eu du mal à reposer car il avait déjà envie de le lire. Il faisait au moins 600 pages, et était couvert d'illustrations de l'époque. Il reçut de son frère un set d'écriture et un journal intime, ce qui le fit rire.

- Brendan, mon journal intime c'est toi ! Si tu en avais mare, il fallait me le dire !

Il se mordit tout de même la lèvre en le voyant. Il ne pourrait jamais tout écrire dedans, de peur que ses secrets soit révélés si quelqu'un le trouvait… Il devrait faire attention, mais l'utiliser quand même car il en avait envie depuis longtemps.

Brendan pendant ce temps avait eu la réplique de la panoplie de quidditch de l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley. Avec cela, il avait eu un nouveau vif d'or pour jouer chez lui, car l'ancien était abimé, et surtout un jeu de carte sorcier qui faisait sortir les monstres affichés avec un sort. Ce dernier était de Harry qui avait trouvé sympa de ne pas offrir quelque chose en rapport avec le Quidditch… A force, ce n'était même plus original…

Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Harry entendit ses parents se disputer, mais ne comprenant pas les paroles depuis sa chambre étant donné que les bruits étaient étouffés, il s'endormit en se posant des questions. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne pensa même pas à aller espionner en cachette. Brendan, lui n'avait aucune question à se poser, puisqu'il était avec eux en personne...

Le lendemain matin, quelques Hiboux attendaient dans la volières, porteurs de paquets cadeaux. Ceux dont il fallait attendre le matin pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Ceux des amis…

Harry fut étonné d'en recevoir lui aussi, alors que tout les ans seul Brendan en recevait de ses nombreux admirateurs ou de personnes qui le remerciaient encore d'avoir défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Le premier venait de Daphnée Greengrass… Il avait reçu un cadeau de sa part ? Étonnant… Il en avait envoyé à plusieurs Serpentards, mais sans espoir de retour. Il n'aurait jamais pensée qu'elle aussi penserait à lui…

Quand il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une boite étrange. Elle était plate et longue, en carrée, et un dessin qui ne bougeait pas l'illustrait.

_Coucou Harry ! Joyeux Noël ! Et bonne année aussi._

_Juste un petit cadeau, un objet moldu qui à été modifié par des sorciers, je trouvais cela amusant de t'envoyer cela, étant donné que tu es un Serpentard, et que bien évidement, on nous considère comme des personnes qui haïssent les moldus. _

_Quand tu jetteras le sort que je t'ai marqué sur un autre papier dans l'envellope, tu veras de la musique vas en sortir ! C'est ce que les moldus appellent un disque… un CD aussi je crois. _

_Normalement les moldus utilisent un appareil bizarre pour les faire marcher, mais le sort, une fois jeter sur le machin rond qui est à l'intérieur de la boite, la remplacera._

_Enfin bref, essaye, je pense que tu vas bien aimer._

_Sinon, je passe mes vacances en France, avec ma petite sœur, Astoria. Elle rentrera bientôt à Poudlard… Je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'entendre avec elle, elle ressemble à Théo. Ahah, je te fais marcher, elle est gentille et amusante… Pas du tout comme notre cher rabat-joie de service ! _

_Et toi ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Tu es rentré chez toi si je me souviens bien. Ton frère et toi, vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien j'espère ? _

_Allez, je t'embrasse, et bonnes fêtes !_

_Ton amie, Daphnée GreenGrass_

Harry posa la lettre en souriant. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir considérer la jeune fille comme son amie. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais elle était vraiment gentille. Pas du tout comme les Serpentards que décrivaient son père quand il était petit.

Il ouvrit le second paquet, et remarqua que le cadeau venait de Blaise Zabini. Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. D'un coup, Harry se sentit mal à l'idée de ne rien lui avoir envoyé, et se promis de le remercier comme il se doit quand il le reverrais.

_Une chose Serpentariesque pour un Serpentard qui mérite sa place dans cette magnifique et puissante maison. N'hésite pas à être fier d'être parmi nous, et je souhaite que ce cadeau te permettra de te rendre compte que Serpentard fait partie de toi,_

_Blaise Zabini_

Dans la boite se trouvait t-shirt avec marqué « I love Slytherin » dessus en gros. Harry éclata de rire, puis le rangea dans sa chambre après avoir nourri les hiboux qui partirent sans attendre sa réponse…

Le lendemain, Brendan partit chez un ami à lui pour fêter le jour de l'an avec lui et passer une partie des vacances en sa compagnie. Lily était assez triste de ne pas fêter la nouvelle année avec ses deux enfants, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien leur refuser…

Neville et sa grand-mère étaient partis peu de temps après Brendan.

Harry avait pris Neville à part pour essayer de parler de leur problème. Il avait fait comme si il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Les remords le hantait, il avait besoin de parler à son ami.

- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, murmura Neville en baissant les yeux. Il était assis sur le lit de Harry qui soupira.

- On à fait comme si de rien n'était mais c'est faux. On à un problème, et c'est toi. – Neville sursauta – Tu m'as abandonné à cause de menaces. Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais toi tu l'as été ! Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher le moment que l'on passait ensemble, mais je te rappelle que une fois dans le Poudlard Express, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je dois passer sept ans avec les autres,si je suis vu en train de parler amicalement avec un Serpentard…

- Et que crois tu que fais Brendan ?!

- Brendan est célèbre et respecté ! Moi je suis faible et maladroit. Personne n'as peur de m'embêter.

- Et alors ? Si ils s'acharnent sur toi, vas voir la responsable de ta maison ! Tu m'abandonnes par peur !

- Oui, mais toi tu m'as abandonné dès que tu es arrivé à Serpentard ! C'est toi le traitre !

Harry blanchit et recula. Neville se mit la main devant la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu sais…

- Si, tu voulais le dire. Mais sache que les Gryffondors ne sont pas mieux que les Serpentards. Dans notre maison, nous ne trahisons pas les liens de date. Les Serpentards eux, auraient accepté notre amitié. Pas tous, mais la plupart. Ce sont eux même qui me l'on dit.

- Harry…

- J'ai tout oublié durant nos vacances, et j'en garderais un bon souvenir, mais pour le moment n'essaye plus de me parler. J'ai besoin de temps avant de te pardonner. Je n'aurais déjà pas du laisser passer ça à Noël. J'aurais mieux fait d'agir comme je le faisais à Poudlard.

Neville se remémora le nombre de fois où Harry avait été amer avec lui. Quand Brendan était devenu attrapeur par exemple…

Harry sortit de sa chambre en laissant Neville seul avec ses pensées. Il était plutôt fier de lui sur ce coup là. Quelques heures après, il partait avec sa grand-mère pour rentrer chez lui.

Onze jours après Noël et donc cinq après le jour de l'an, le train pour Poudlard attendait les enfants.

* * *

><p>Et voila, encore un chapitre de fini. Harry se contredit lui-même, c'est un vrai contraste de sentiments… du moins, selon moi. Mais surtout, <strong>il reste un enfant<strong>. Il n'a pas encore un esprit affirmé. Il est instable, influençable facilement.

Bon, qui ici à acheté le nouveau Pokémon ? Je l'ai eu le 10 octobre, il est trop bien. Mais ça fais deux semaines que je sais plus quoi faire avec maintenant que j'ai une équipe niveau 100... vous avez des idées ?


	8. Annonce

Salut les gens ! Je suis désolée de vous donner de faux espoirs, et de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir la suite de Mein Geheimnis, mais pour ceux qui aimaient bien mon style d'écriture, j'ai commencé ma toute première fiction personnelle ! Le prologue est disponible sur mon profil FictionPress : Bleuts

Je la posterais de manière régulière **( elle est écrite intégralement, donc maintenant pas de crainte à avoir sur un quelconque abandon en cours de route )**, c'est à dire tous les 15 jours, et j'espère que vous m'aiderez en me donnant des conseils, en m'encourageant et en me motivant !

Je me suis énormément inspirée des fanfictions Harry Potter que j'ai pu lire jusque aujourd'hui, même ci ça ne concerne en rien HP, et pour le second tome, dont je ne vais pas tarder à débuter l'écriture (_ il est totalement indépendant du tome 1 ! Ce sont des histoires qui se suffisent à elles même, le même monde, pas les mêmes personnages )_ je trouve que la trame de base est semblable aux fanfictions jumeaux HP.

Voilà voilà.

Pour me faire pardonner de ce petit écart, je vous propose quelque chose :

**Donnez-moi un thème ET un couple, et j'écrirais une OS dessus. Je prendrais celui qui revient le plus dans les commentaires, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à ceux qui vous ont précédé. **

Et passez lire mon histoire =)

Résumé :

« Nous sommes les Sept Protecteurs. Nous devons sauver le monde du chaos pour empêcher une fin précipitée de l'humanité. »

Emma de RougePrairie, jeune femme originaire du Pays de l'Est, va se retrouver précipitée dans moult aventures où la magie, la guerre et l'histoire se côtoieront. Mais, arrivera-t-elle à survivre à toutes ces aventures ? Ou, son esprit changera-t-il à tout jamais, détruit par la souffrance ?

Le royaume sera-t-il sauvé du chaos et de l'ère sombre qui se profile ?

Venez lire « Les Protecteurs et la mort du Dieu » pour le savoir !


End file.
